


Полярная звезда

by triskelos



Series: Dragonfly'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Рейтинг: NC-17Жанр: драма, АУЗнаков: приблизительно 170 000.Саундтрек: http://www.mediafire.com/file/nuu0i2yzjey/Polaris.rar/fileТаймлайн: Пост 2х22Саммари: Немногие знают о том, что среди нас живут существа, на много веков старше, чем самые ранние представления о добре и зле. Однажды Дину и Сэму уже пришлось обратиться к одной из них за помощью. Теперь ей самой нужна помощь. Чтобы вернуть мифический талисман, братьям придется проехать не один город, охотиться не на одно существо и наконец-то разобраться в своих непростых с недавних пор отношениях.Предупреждения: винцест, ОЖП, вольное прочтение некоторых легенд и сказок, таймлайн начала 4 сезона. АУ с начала третьего сезона.A/N: сиквел к моему же фику Dragonfly (Стрекоза) . Маккензи зовут Маккензи потому, что я дала ей такую фамилию два года назад. Не нужно искать в этом никакого подтекста - она мне просто нравится, и я тогда понятия не имела, как чью сестру зовут.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dragonfly'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Пустыня

  
  
Жить долго намного сложнее, чем кажется. Никто и никогда не задумывался о последствиях. Никто и никогда не знал, как скучно постоянно проживать то же самое. Насколько надоедает улыбаться всем подряд, чтобы казаться своей, чтобы раствориться, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. А самое сложное – продолжать во что-то верить.

Хотя я никогда не верила людям, даже до всего этого. И они меня не подвели – не моргнув глазом, отдали на верную смерть. Мои люди, моя, казалось бы, семья, те, кому я должна была бы верить, как самой себе.

Я не верю ни людям, ни в людей. Ни в их любовь, ни в их дружбу. Друзья вместе со всеми волокли меня на алтарь. Они вместе со всеми остальными, не моргнув глазом, принесли меня в жертву. Их лица были спокойными и расслабленными, лица людей, которые знали, что они отделались малой кровью, что теперь могут спать спокойно. Хотя бы какое-то время.

Для многих из них это время оказалось совсем недолгим, и мы встретились опять. Я искренне надеюсь, что никто из них тогда не рассчитывал на мою жалость или сочувствие. Этих чувств я не знала и до первой смерти.

Мои братья и сестры, больше по судьбе, чем по крови, тоже мало во что верили. Их, как и меня, приговорили. Их одели в такие же белые рубашки. Им так же рассказали о высшем благе. Им тоже было больно и страшно. Они не верили ни тогда, ни потом, когда поняли, что не умрут. По крайней мере – не сейчас. И не так. Я помню их лица, помню их глаза. Тот, самый первый взгляд из-под опухших от слез век – самый честный, самый беспомощный, самый настоящий. Все они, словно сговорившись, спрашивали только одно: «И что теперь?». Я не отвечала, не мое это было дело. Да я и сама не знала, если уж говорить совсем откровенно.

А он наоборот, верил во все подряд. Когда я его разбудила впервые после его решения, он мгновенно стал поклонником науки. «Я ведь говорил тебе, что она круглая, - говорил он и счастливо щурился, до морщинок в уголках глаз. – Сам убедился в этом, пока была возможность…» До этого он верил в алхимию, после – в эволюцию. Сама теория эволюции приводила его в просто неописуемый и абсолютно непонятный мне восторг. «Конечно, развитие! - радовался он. - Только развитие, как же раньше никто не додумался?». А потом смотрел на меня по-глупому растроганно.

«Жаль, что ты этого не видела, - говорил он. – Очень жаль, вы тогда были такими забавными».

Когда я разбудила его в прошлый раз, мир вокруг нас менялся с невероятной скоростью. Менялся весь, полностью. Меня это радовало, а его, впервые за все прошедшие годы, не очень. На карте появлялись новые страны, а он рассказывал мне о гаснущих звездах. Говорил, что не бывает ничего красивее, чем умирающая звезда. «Жаль, что я тебе не смогу этого показать,» - говорил он и хрустел пальцами, разминая суставы. Но все же ни разу не спросил, почему я осталась. И правильно сделал, я бы все равно не ответила.

В последний раз он не пробыл со мной и двух дней. Я заказала нам билеты – «Пан-Американ», рейс 926 в 2:40. Можно было и не заморачиваться с самолетами, но он хотел именно лететь. Весь полет он смотрел в окно, на облака, и барабанил пальцами по стеклу. А я мелкими глотками пила джин из стакана, потому что мне тогда еще не надоел его вкус. Мне было противно, еще противнее, чем обычно. Вместе мы смотрелись странно - полными противоположностями, негативом и позитивом. Я думала о том, сколько лет нас уже разделяет, о том, насколько сложнее с каждым годом решиться на весь этот процесс. С каждым разом у него в глазах что-то менялось, словно тоска грызет его древние кости. Я бы многое отдала, чтобы только больше этого не видеть. Мне все это давалось намного сложнее - неприятно, гадко, противоестественно было видеть таким именно его.

В последний раз я приготовила для него не рюкзак, а две хороших непромокаемых сумки. Спальник, несколько туристических ковриков, подушку, теплый свитер, воду и горький черный шоколад из запаса авиационного спасательного плота. От каждой из этих вещей пахло моей непроходимой дремучей глупостью. Но что поделаешь, в тот год я отдала два амулета глупым девчонкам и была убийственно сентиментальной. С тех самых пор я поклялась себе выбирать клиентов более внимательно, столько эмоций сразу – это явно перебор.

В последний раз ему понравилось новое место – в основном потому, что там было тепло, и камни были сухими. «И поближе к любителям паранормальной чуши», - прошептал мне внутренний голос, излишне подозрительный, явно доставшийся мне в комплекте с прочими эмоциями тех двух девчонок. «Ну, если кто-то из них здесь объявится, это будут целиком и полностью их проблемы» - перекрикнул его мой собственный, зачерствевший и вконец испортившийся с годами.

Я обняла его на прощание. И чуть не поцеловала в щеку. Передозировка эмоций, я же говорила. Будь мне немного меньше лет, я бы смутилась. Будь немного меньше лет ему, он бы смог удивиться.  
К счастью, у меня хватило ума не сидеть с ним, пока он уснет. Закрыв все входы и трижды запечатав каждый камень, я, шаркая ногами и поднимая клубы пыли, побрела вниз, туда, где мне пришлось начинать все с начала.

Это было через два года после того, как мне пришлось уехать из Нового Орлеана. Больше двадцати лет назад.  
  


***

  
В этот раз все началось с официантки по имени Хайди. Нет, не так. В этот раз во всем была виновата официантка по имени Хайди. По крайней мере, мне нравится так думать. Хорошее начало для нашей истории…

Итак, во всем была виновата официантка по имени Хайди. Хайди было девятнадцать лет, она обожала своего парня Аарона и мечтала стать певицей. Уже второй год она работала в забегаловке «Мундэнс», и за это время успела искренне возненавидеть пустыню и весь Нью-Мексико в придачу. Но так уж получилось, что с ее школьными оценками особенно выбирать не приходилось – или колледж здесь, или навсегда рассориться с родителями и работать официанткой в три смены.

Но все это, на самом деле, было не важно. Важным было то, что Хайди очень любила высоких брюнетов. Она любила их, несмотря на Аарона, который, при всех его достоинствах, все же был блондином среднего роста. А еще она очень любила флиртовать. Настолько, что ей даже начала нравиться ее работа, к которой прилагался уродливый желтый фартук, сломанные вентиляторы и запах бургеров, день за днем пропитывавший ее кожу, волосы и даже белье.

Хайди была виновата потому, что в то утро принесла ему газету. Хайди была виновата потому, что он ей понравился, несмотря его неискреннюю улыбку и мертвые глаза. Такие же, как и у меня, такие же, как у всех нас.

Хотя, по правде говоря, Хайди была совсем не виновата. Если бы в ее крохотную голову хоть на секунду пришла мысль о том, кто он, этот человек, заказавший жареные ребрышки, картошку фри и бокал темного пива, она бы сошла с ума от страха. Даже если бы она не принесла ему газету, даже если бы в ней не было моего объявления, моего рисунка, меня бы это все равно не спасло.

Но все же, если бы это была не та газета, если бы не в тот день, если бы на несколько минут позже или раньше, все повернулось бы совсем по-другому. Но прошлого не изменишь. Вернее – изменить можно, но не в этом случае. И сколько бы я не сожалела об этом, моя судьба и судьба тех, кто в этот момент разыскивал меня в пыли глухих городков Нью-Мексико, изменилась в ту же секунду, когда на третий столик легла свежая утренняя газета.

В тот же вечер, в восемь часов сорок семь минут по горному времени, меня убили.  
  


***

  
Через два дня Хайди, пытаясь поближе рассмотреть двоих красивых парней за дальним столиком, принесла газету и им. Вблизи они оказались еще интереснее, каждый по-своему. Отойдя к кассе, она на мгновение зажмурилась. Вот бы попробовать… Оказаться между ними, такими разными, словно в сэндвиче…

Слабым наказанием для Хайди послужило то, что в тот день она опять осталась без чаевых. Парни, лишь бросив взгляд на газету, вскочили с мест и быстрым, безаппеляционным шагом вышли из ресторана.

Убирая с их столика, Хайди задумчиво провела рукой по шершавому листу, пахнувшему типографской краской. Хм, может и к лучшему, что они ушли. Какой нормальный человек начинает читать газету с некролога? О, вот та бедняжка, о которой и на первой странице написано. Неужели, они ее знали? Какая страшная смерть, никто такого не заслуживает…  
  


***

  
В тот раз я перестала его осуждать. Мне, по-видимому, тоже с каждым разом просыпаться все сложнее. И холоднее. А я ведь намного младше.

Жаль, что не все в моей жизни предусмотрено так, как хотелось бы. Боже, как же тяжело было открыть глаза! Спать, спать… Как всегда, трясло от холода, какого-то странного, внутреннего. Словно тело, оживая, прогревается к своему ледяному центру, моей маленькой сердитой душе.

Хорошо, что инстинкт самосохранения у меня все же сработал и не дал уснуть опять. Нужно было вставать. Нужно было найти одежду, выбраться оттуда, разыскать тихое, уютное местечко, куда меня пустят в таком виде. А потом вытянуться на кровати, завернуться в одеяло так, чтобы наконец-то согрелись ледяные ступни и спать, только спать…

Одежда нашлась не сразу и не самая удобная, но это было намного лучше, чем уходить из больницы ночью в одной простыне. Раздевалки сотрудников оказались буквально за соседней дверью, благословите высшие силы этот крохотный городок и маленькие помещения. Сил на то, чтобы открыть замок на двери, а затем и шкафчике у еще меня хватило, но они все же явно были на исходе. Все нужно было сделать очень быстро, в мои планы не входило отключиться в коридоре и перепугать санитаров до смерти.

Чужая одежда из первого же шкафчика пахла очень странно, но не сказать, что очень неприятно. Марихуаной, чужими духами и чужим мужчиной. Джинсы, мягкие и изношенные, были великоваты, а абсолютно уродливая майка в блесточках – маленькой. Натянув вместо нее мужской свитер с капюшоном, любезно предоставленный соседним шкафчиком, я попыталась оценить повреждения. Болело все - плечи, спина, живот, руки… Левая явно была сломана. И, скорее всего, даже не в одном месте.

Натянув капюшон и прижав сломанную руку к животу, я снова открыла ногой дверцу первого шкафчика. Золотые босоножки на пятидюймовом каблуке – явно не мой сегодняшний случай. Да и маленькие они, а менять размеры я была не в силах. В мужском шкафчике стояла одна пара кроссовок, каждый размером со спасательную шлюпку. Тоже не подойдет. Зато нашлись его ключи, вот это неплохо, пригодится.

С трудом вставая с лавки, я невольно улыбнулась. Улыбка, скорее всего, вышла страшноватой. Камеры в коридоре честно повернулись за шлепаньем моих босых ног по холодной плитке. Да, попробуйте, запомните меня, подумала я. Вот это был бы номер…

Но что уж тут выпендриваться, все это забирало силы, а они у меня и так были на исходе… Замок на двери подвала – тоже поработать надо. Хорошо, что не пришлось идти через центральный вход, там что-то слишком весело было, и людей навалом…

Их я заметила не сразу. Вообще в последнее время стала очень невнимательной. Собственно, потому и попала в такую ситуацию. Но, как раз в этот момент у меня были все возможные оправдания, чтобы их не заметить. Они меня ждали. И сразу же окликнули, стоило мне только выйти на уличную парковку.

\- Эй, Маккензи!

Эхо отбило слова от каждой стены, и мое имя, одно из моих имен, стихло только секунд через десять.

Я прищурилась, потому что зрение уже начало подводить. Да и фонари слепили глаза.

Действительно, они. Два клоуна от Миссури. Хоть мы с ними и давние знакомые, но они все же навсегда останутся для меня именно клоунами от Миссури.

Они стояли, облокотившись на капот машины, и улыбались во все шестьдесят четыре зуба.

\- Опять вы? – вырвалось у меня, хотя мы не виделись почти год.

\- Мы, - улыбнулся старший.

Хороший он парень. Был, по крайней мере, сейчас не знаю. Знаю только, что из-за него мне опять начали сниться сны. Из-за него и Миссури, которая не смогла дать мне окончательно засохнуть. Из-за него, Миссури и черного дракончика.

\- Ну и?

Я прислонилась к соседнему фургончику, очень осторожно, чтобы ничего не задеть… И не уснуть. Не уснуть, не усну…

Голос младшего очень вовремя вывел меня из оцепенения.

\- Мы за тобой, эмм… Джейн.

\- Что?

Зрение, потом слух, потом…

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - как-то странно прохрипел старший и с явной злостью принялся рассматривать синяки на моей шее. По крайней мере, я думаю, что там были именно синяки, не было времени любоваться на себя в зеркало.

\- Подожди, это ты еще меня после вскрытия не видел, - огрызнулась я из последних сил, и закрыла руками лицо.

Кто-то из двоих клоунов очень вовремя успел подхватить меня. Пока он укладывал меня на что-то мягкое, я отключилась окончательно.  
  


***

  
\- Она там хоть дышит? - спросил Дин, поправляя зеркало заднего вида так, чтобы видеть заднее сидение.

\- А ты как думаешь? Ее убийство признано самым жестоким преступлением в Сьерра Каунти за последние пятьдесят лет, а она только что вышла из морга на своих ногах. Что с ней после такого может случиться?

Сэм закрыл глаза. За последние три дня он спал от силы часов пять. Нью-Мексико всегда действовал ему на нервы – жара, пыль, песок, тарантулы, любители НЛО… Не штат, а проклятье для здорового ума.

\- Далеко еще?

\- Да нет, минут пятнадцать. Расслабься, - бросил Дин и покосился в зеркало. Джейн или как там ее, лежала на сидении, прижав обе руки к животу. Капюшон сполз, и черные растрепанные волосы закрыли лицо. Просто тебе Кровавая Мэри. Кровавая Мэри, Кровавая Мэри… Тьфу ты, черт, нашел о чем думать

\- Слушай, зачем мы в это ввязались, а? – не повышая голоса, спросил Сэм. – Ты же видел, что с ней сделали. Это с ней-то! А теперь представь, как выглядит тот, кто мог с ней такое сделать… Я не потому говорю, что боюсь. Просто – может, это совсем не наша война?

Дин не ответил, только еще раз глянул в зеркало. Девчонка на заднем сидении шевельнулась, поворачивая голову на бок. Черт, ну обычная же девчонка, такая же, какой они ее видели в прошлый раз.

Он неожиданно для себя вздрогнул. Да уж, обычная. Чуть из него душу своей иглой не вынула.

За окном мелькнула неоновая вывеска мотеля, и он крутанул руль в сторону. Обо всем этом можно подумать завтра, времени у него теперь много, как бы ни было трудно к этому привыкнуть.  
  


***

  
Ключ от номера им достался очень просто, как и всегда – две, нет, три кровати. Да, кредиткой. Нет, с нами еще брат, спит в машине.

А вот незаметно пронести в номер несовершеннолетнюю на вид девочку, избитую и без сознания – это было испытанием. Сэм долго колебался, прежде чем все же попытался ее разбудить. Хотя мог даже не пытаться - Маккензи не проснулась ни тогда, когда он ее звал, ни когда поднимал на руки и заправлял предательски длинные волосы под капюшон, ни когда случайно задел ее сломанную руку. Только дернулась и зашипела во сне.

Даже на узкой мотельной кровати она казалось просто крошечной. И они оба еще раз прокляли ее обманчивую, наверняка с расчетом выбранную внешность. Она выглядела лет на восемнадцать, не больше. У живых восемнадцатилетних девочек не бывает таких страшных отметин на шее. К тому же, судя по некрологу и пятнам, проступающим сквозь слишком большой для нее спортивный свитер, только шеей и рукой дело не обошлось.

\- Миссури говорила, что все само затянется, очень быстро, - неуверенно проговорил Сэм. – Но, может надо хоть что-то…

\- Стой! – Дин придержал его за рукав. – Смотри.

Кровь, до этого момента сочившаяся из тонкого пореза на ладони ее левой руки, начала подсыхать. Сэм присмотрелся внимательнее - края раны распрямлялись и словно стягивались, очень медленно, практически незаметно. Он никогда не видел ничего похожего.

\- Черт, я так же хочу, - зевнул он. – Нет в мире справедливости. Ты в душ первый?

\- Я…то есть… да, давай спать. Хорошо, я первый, - как-то нервно проговорил Дин.

В ванной он пробыл всего минут десять. Затем уступил душ Сэму, и сразу же забрался на свою расстеленную постель.

Сэм, прихватив шампунь, хлопнул дверью. Так было теперь каждый вечер, и это начало порядком ему надоедать. Если бы Дин хоть что-то рассказал, хотя бы объяснил. Ему иногда хотелось тряхнуть брата за плечи, чтобы понять хотя бы, помнит он его или нет. Его – не Сэма, младшего брата. Его, настоящего.

И это странное существо… ладно, странная девочка, снова остро напомнила ему о том, что они потеряли. Ведь если бы не она, не ее правила, не их с ней встреча, Дин бы никогда ни в чем не признался. А он сам – тем более. У них бы не было того времени. Кто знает, возможно, это было бы к лучшему. Сейчас бы ему не было так гадко видеть, как Дин боится взглянуть ему в глаза и выходит из ванной, только полностью одевшись. И не знать, почему он так себя ведет – потому что все помнит и хочет прекратить, или потому, что забыл, а Сэм сбивает его с толку плохой игрой.

Он вытер влажные волосы и, протерев зеркало полотенцем, уставился на свое отражение. Больше морщин, больше шрамов, глаза еще более уставшие… Как и каждый вечер.

Ладно, хватит на сегодня. Зашвырнув полотенце в корзину для грязного белья, он вышел из ванной.

\- Гасить свет?

\- Да, чувак, - сонно отозвался успевший задремать Дин.

Сэм щелкнул выключателем и на ощупь пробрался через всю комнату, между их кроватями.

\- Сэм, ты что?.. – Дин приподнялся на локтях, но ладонь Сэма тут же легла ему на грудь, легонько прижимая его к кровати.

Он не ответил. Под футболкой грудь его брата была теплой и еще немного влажной от душа.

\- Ничего, - наконец-то опомнился он. - Спокойной ночи.

Чистые простыни оказались на удивление приятными на ощупь. Утром все будет легче. И понятнее. По крайней мере, можно на это надеяться.

\- Спокойной ночи, - ответил Дин несколько секунд спустя, словно опомнившись, и перевернулся на другой бок.

Сэм вытянулся на кровати и невольно засмотрелся на прямоугольник света на потолке – отражение вывески «Мотель» за окном. Раньше бы ему такая выходка просто так не прошла. Дин после такого взгляда сказал бы не «Спокойной ночи», а «Снимай с себя это барахло, быстро!». И Сэму оставалось бы только стонать и перебирать его волосы, пытаясь поверить в то, что счастье для них все же возможно.  
  


***

  
Следующим утром Маккензи все еще не думала просыпаться. Только за ночь перевернулась на бок, аккуратно вытянув левую руку вдоль одеяла. Рана на ладони стала немного меньше, но все еще не думала исчезать.

\- Слушай, может, она не спит? Может, она уже коньки отбросила, а мы с тобой пялимся, как два идиота? – забеспокоился Дин к полудню.

Словно в ответ на его слова Джейн завозилась во сне, удобнее устраивая голову на подушке.

\- Молодец, угадал. Пора хоронить! – съязвил Сэм, отставляя ноутбук в сторону.

Ничего нового – ни похожих убийств в округе, ни новых сведений о ходе расследования, ни одной свежей статьи. В морге, видимо, до сих пор не заметили пропажи тела. Сэм потянулся, немного сонно и как-то уютно, и поднялся с кресла. Дин почему-то отвел взгляд.

\- Дин, дай ключи, а?

\- Раскатал губу. Зачем? – пробурчал тот, все еще рассматривая узор на обоях.

Сэм вздохнул. Дину иногда казалось, что если он еще хоть раз услышит этот снисходительный, почти торжественный вздох, то все же не сдержится и всыплет Сэму по полной, как в детстве.

\- Затем, что нужно ей хоть какую-то одежду купить, - принялся по-дурацки подробно объяснять Сэм. – Мне не хочется злить ее с первых минут. Да и не ходить же ей в окровавленном свитере? Или ты поделишься последней чистой футболкой?

Дин молча достал из кармана ключи, покрутил их на пальце, глядя мимо Сэма, словно взвешивая все за и против. Затем, решив что-то про себя, тряхнул головой и первый пошел к двери, не забыв при этом толкнуть Сэма в плечо.

\- Я тебя за руль не пущу, сам знаешь. Как вспомню, что ты с двигателем сотворил, пока меня не было!

Сэм знал, что на такие замечания еще полгода придется смиренно отвечать: «Да, я знаю, прости, Дин…». За все – и за плеер, и за двигатель, и за помятое крыло, и за все остальное. Потому что, твою мать, пока ты был в аду, я, конечно же, думал только о твоей чертовой машине!. Очень хотелось как-то уколоть его в ответ, но сегодня сил на это не было. Особенно после полубессонной ночи, которую он провел в попытках не думать ни о Дине на соседней кровати, ни о теплой коже под его футболкой, ни о том, что же, черт побери, с ними происходит… Дин в это время мирно сопел на соседней койке. Или притворялся. И от таких мыслей сон отступал еще дальше.

\- Ладно, тогда давай сам, - как можно безразличнее проговорил Сэм и снова потянулся. Дин опять отвел взгляд.

\- Ну да, конечно. Я в девчоночьих тряпках, в отличие от тебя, ничего не понимаю, - промямлил он, отворачиваясь. – Давай, шевелись! Ничего с ней не случится. Номер закроем…  
  


***

  
В торговом центре Сэм проторчал целую вечность. Дин успел порыться в бардачке, выпить бутылку колы и пожалеть, что на последней заправке не прихватил сигарет. Вообще-то он старался не привыкать к курению - черт знает, куда его может занести в этой жизни. Или после жизни. Не хватало там еще и без сигарет корчиться. Но иногда курить хотелось. Да и когда он последний раз брал в руки сигарету? Ой, давно. Если точнее – месяца за полтора до его… путешествия. Они тогда пили с Сэмом текилу, лежа на капоте «Импалы» у какого-то богом забытого старого озера в Монтане.

Машина упорно отказывалась заводиться, вечерело, и делать им было нечего. Откуда на заднем сидении взялась текила, Дин знал, потому что сам туда ее бросил за пару недель до того. Подарил кто-то из благодарных «клиентов». А вот откуда в бардачке взялись сигареты и зажигалка, он понятия не имел. Сэм покуривать точно не мог, потому что ему не удавалось даже затяжку сделать, не закашлявшись, как семиклассник. Да и какая разница была, чьи сигареты. Ну, забыл кто-то. Зажигалка была классная, немного похожая на отцовские вещи – тяжелая, поцарапанная, с орлом или какой-то другой хищной птицей… А сигареты – самыми обычными, достаточно крепкими, в мятой, затертой пачке.

Они лежали на остывающем капоте, лениво рассматривали противоположный берег озера, где, кроме сосен, не было ничего интересного, и отхлебывая из бутылки, передавали ее друг другу. И курили. Вернее, курил Дин. А Сэм, сделав пару затяжек из его рук, закашлялся и больше не просил. Дин, которому лень было даже шутить над ним, сделал новую затяжку и вдруг почувствовал руку Сэма на своем животе. В этом не было ничего настолько необычного, в тот год они сделали для себя много новых открытий. Но именно тот вечер запомнился ему особенно ярко. Сэм приподнялся на локте и скользнул рукой под футболку Дина, прижимая горячую ладонь поперек живота, чуть выше пупка. И опять откинул голову на капот, не сказав ни слова. Дин, затянувшись еще раз, накрыл его руку своей, поверх тонкой заношенной ткани футболки. Эти минуты Дин мог бы, не задумываясь, назвать одними из самых счастливых в своей жизни. Не радостными, не веселыми, а именно счастливыми, щемящее счастливыми, когда понимаешь, что все скоро закончится. Он не был уверен, но ему казалось, что потом, когда адские псы терзали его еле живое тело, одним из промелькнувших перед его глазами воспоминаний было именно это – озеро, пыльная дорога и две маленькие фигурки на капоте черной машины.

Дин помнил, что долгожданная попутка появилась через пару минут после того, как он докурил и щелчком отшвырнул затушенный окурок в сторону. Тогда, когда готов был начать целовать Сэма прямо там, посреди дороги, на капоте машины. Услышав шум колес, Сэм вскочил и бросился на встречу водителю, а Дин сделал еще один глоток из бутылки, пытаясь свыкнуться с потерей этого горячего, сбивающего с мысли прикосновения.

«Импалу» отбуксировали в ближайший городок, с вполне приличным мотелем и ремонтной мастерской, в которой их на следующий день попытались бессовестно обчистить. Но тогда им было плевать на все. Сэма тогда все же немного повело от текилы и потому, наверное, он в тот вечер все делал так медленно и основательно. У Дина руки сводило от напряжения, он готов был просить, умолять, ругаться... Но Сэм двигался медленно, прижимаясь грудью к его голой спине, накрывая его руки своими и обводя языком черного дракона между его лопаток, осторожно, словно боясь его спугнуть.  
  


***

  
Отчаянный скрежет тормозов и скрип колес по асфальту оторвали Дина от воспоминаний. Он оглянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть, машину, которая так резко затормозила на перекрестке. Ничего особенного, какой-то крошечный синий «ниссан», девчачья машинка. Хотя за рулем был парень. Он как раз выглядывал в окно, пытаясь что-то доказать замешкавшемуся на перекрестке пожилому мужчине. Затем открыл дверцу и вышел из машины.

Татуировка между лопатками Дина, та самая, вдруг начала покалывать, словно по ней прошелся разряд электричества. Дин нахмурился. Раньше он такого не замечал, ровно до вчерашнего вечера, когда странная девочка с дурацким именем Джейн не вышла, пошатываясь, на парковку больницы Сьерра Виста. Тогда он не придал этому значения, не до того было. Но два раза подряд такие талисманы, вживленные в кожу, просто так не дают о себе знать.

\- Эй! Ты что? - спросил подошедший незаметно Сэм и принялся укладывать на заднем сидении какие-то пестрые пакеты.

\- Ничего, - буркнул Дин. – Все. Разобрался с девчачьими шмотками? Можем ехать?

\- Можем, - легко согласился Сэм и занял свое место в машине.

Перед тем, как открыть дверцу, Дин еще раз оглянулся на перекресток. Но синего «нисана» там уже не было.

\- Сэмми, а как ты вообще научился в этом барахле разбираться? Или это вопрос интимного характера? – кивнул он на пакеты, выруливая со стоянки.

\- Очень оригинально, - еле слышно пробормотал Сэм. – Твоя проблема в том, что ты слишком буквально мыслишь. На кой черт мне в этом разбираться? Я сказал продавщицам, что моя сестра наконец-то ушла от своего мужа-алкоголика, и ей тогда было совсем не до сборов. Потому перед тем, как ехать ломать ему ноги, я решил сделать ей сюрприз и купить немного новой одежды. Они разохались и подобрали ей все, вплоть до носков.

\- А если они ей подобрали носки, значит и… ну, все остальное тоже, да? – Дин, не отпуская руль, выразительно покосился на свою грудь.

\- Твое счастье, что она сейчас в отключке, - язвительно пробормотал Сэм. – А то видел я, как у тебя поджилки от одного ее вида трясутся. Она бы тебе рассказала и о носках, и обо всем остальном.

\- Ага, давай, посмейся… Можно подумать, тебе от нее жутко никогда не было. И ты, кстати, еще не знаешь, какие у нее нежные ручки.

\- Не думал, что доживу до дня, когда ты будешь писаться от страха при виде восемнадцатилетней девчонки, - расхохотался Сэм.

\- Заткнись, - пробурчал Дин и всю дорогу до мотеля не сказал ни слова.

Когда они зашли в номер, Маккензи лежала на спине, глядя в потолок. Услышав скрип двери, она приподнялась на локтях и едва заметно поморщилась, сразу же перенеся вес с пораненной руки.

\- Как спалось? – тихо спросил Дин, стараясь не рассматривать ее слишком уж явно. Кожа между лопатками опять немного саднила, хотя не так сильно, как прошлым вечером.

\- Офонарительно, - хрипло проговорила девушка.

С трудом потянувшись, она села на постели.

\- Мне нужно поесть, - добавила она, и в ее голосе чувствовалось чуть ли не отвращение.

Сэм поставил пакеты у кровати.

\- Я схожу, принесу что-нибудь. Просто, даже не подумали, что ты уже…

\- Не надо, - с трудом проговорила она. – Воздух мне тоже нужен.

Она прикрыла глаза, словно опять засыпая.

\- Там одежда, - осторожно проговорил Сэм. - Ничего особенного, но все-таки…

Девушка медленно открыла глаза и неловкими пальцами, абсолютно не стесняясь их присутствия, принялась расстегивать молнию на грязном свитере. Они деликатно отвернулись.

Зашуршали пакеты, оберточная бумага, что-то глухо упало на пол. Что-то небольшое, наверное, новая обувь. Затем раздался щелчок застежки и вскрик боли.

Сэм невольно повернулся. Маккензи успела надеть только бюстгальтер, оставшись во вчерашних джинсах, и пыталась рассмотреть свою спину в отражающем свет экране выключенного телевизора.

Белье продавщицы подобрали спортивное, белое, и в нем она казалась еще моложе, совсем девочкой. Сэм знал, что это только иллюзия, но все же отчаянно старался не покраснеть. Дин снова отвернулся, вытаскивая из-под кровати свою сумку.

Маккензи, не обратив на них внимания, снова принялась рассматривать через плечо свою спину. Раны на животе – страшные, колотые - уже совсем затянулись, оставив после себя жуткие красные рубцы. Рука явно срослась, синяки на шее побледнели. Плечо, видимо, все еще доставляло неудобства, потому что, неловко повернувшись, она снова зашипела от боли.

\- Дай я гляну, - предложил Сэм.

Она только пожала плечами.

У нее на спине была татуировка – созвездие, показавшееся Сэму знакомым. Небольшие черные звезды спускались вдоль позвоночника, образуя прямоугольник в районе поясницы. Ах да, Ursa Minor, Малая Медведица. На том месте, где должна быть Полярная звезда, между лопатками, сейчас была довольно большая рана, покрытая запекшейся кровью. Именно в этом месте оказалась застежка бюстгальтера.

\- Полярис, - заворожено проговорил Сэм, все еще не в силах оторвать взгляд от татуировки. Каждая звезда была даже больше похожа на снежинку, маленькую, черную, почти блестящую, словно совсем недавно наколотую. Так же иногда поблескивал дракон между лопатками Дина…

\- Что?! – Джейн оглянулась, и ему на мгновение показалось, что ее смуглое лицо немного побледнело.

\- Полярная звезда, ее не хватает… Там кожа срезана.

Он ожидал, что она бросится в ванную, к нормальному зеркалу, но Маккензи словно застыла на месте.

\- Понятно, - пробормотала она. – Отвернись.

Дин все еще рылся в сумке, не поднимая на них глаз. Сэм перевел взгляд на оконную раму, пытаясь пересчитать трещинки на старой облупившейся краске. У него за спиной снова зашелестела оберточная бумага, и через пару минут раздался голос Джейн:

\- У вас бинты есть? За сутки не все раны заживают обычно. А вы вряд ли хотите внимания, правда?  
  


***

  
\- Пожалуйста, два чизбургера, много картошки, салат, два куска персикового пирога и чашку кофе, - не задумываясь, выпалила Джейн, осторожно устраиваясь на стуле. Раны на ногах действительно не успели затянуться, и при ходьбе она заметно хромала, хоть Сэм и довольно хорошо забинтовал ее колени.

\- А Миссури говорила, что ты не любишь есть, - проговорил Дин, когда официантка ушла, приняв все заказы.

\- Не люблю, - мрачно подтвердила Маккензи.

\- Не похоже…

Она ехидно приподняла бровь, снова напомнив ему о том дне, когда они впервые встретились.

\- А ты любишь есть?

\- Он любит, - уверил ее Сэм, вытягивая под столом ноги.

\- А что ты любишь больше всего?

Дин на мгновение задумался.

\- Наверное, стейки. Хороший такой, полупрожаренный стейк. С картошкой.

\- Хорошо. А вот теперь представь, что ты ешь стейки на завтрак, обед, ужин, каждый день, в течение хотя бы ста лет. Не надоест?

\- Конечно, надоест! Но разве это проблема? Можно ведь есть что-то другое.

\- Хорошо, значит, стейки надоели, и следующие сто лет ты ешь пиццу. Затем сто лет бургеров, затем сто лет овощей… А теперь представь вечность, каждый день из которой тебе нужно что-то есть.

Бесконечно двигать челюстями для того, чтобы поддерживать нормальный вид своего тела. Даже тогда, когда надоест все, даже самые экзотические приправы. И что тогда?

Дин не ответил, но на его лице был написан искренний ужас.

\- Вот-вот, - криво усмехнулась Маккензи. – А не есть нельзя. Люди обратят внимание, или просто исхудаю до размеров скелета, или меня опять убьют, а сил для регенерации у тела не будет.

Сэм нервно оглянулся. Посетителей в ресторанчике в такое время было не много, да и они не обращали на них особого внимания, но все же не очень это место подходило для таких разговоров.

\- А иллюзия? – вдруг спросил он, хоть и не задумывался об этом раньше. – Ты ведь даже по дороге сюда смогла измениться, я вижу. Не сильно, но по фотографии никто не узнает. И вся одежда тебе подошла, хоть ее и выбирали на глазок. Это или иллюзия, или какая-то трансформация. Можно ведь ею пользоваться.

Маккензи снова приподняла бровь, словно собираясь съязвить по привычке.

\- Та же история, - кивнула она. – Много сил забирает, которых без еды у живой материи нет. А делать все только иллюзией я не смогу, ненадежно. И тоже много сил отбирает. Хотя подправить нос или цвет волос достаточно легко, но стараться выглядеть здоровой, будучи при этом почти скелетом – нет, не выйдет.

Она сделала паузу, пока официантка расставляла на столе их заказ. Затем, с отвращением глянув на тарелку, отчаянно впилась зубами в чизбургер.

Дин молча последовал ее примеру.

Его поведение начинало беспокоить Сэма. Он почти не говорил в ее присутствии, редко поднимал на нее глаза, и разговор о еде был чуть ли не первыми словами, которыми они обменялись за все время.

\- Не беспокойся, все с ним в порядке, - достаточно громко сказала Маккензи, дожевав первый чизбургер.

Дин, оторвав взгляд от собственной тарелки, непонимающе посмотрел сначала на нее, затем на Сэма.

\- Да, с тобой, - продолжила она. – Неприятное ощущение, да? Как будто кто-то по твоей могиле прошел. Скоро пройдет, когда немного ко мне привыкнешь. Или когда мы разойдемся в разные стороны.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – сдавленно спросил Дин.

\- Так всегда бывает. У нас с тобой сейчас есть немного общей крови. У тебя – всего приблизительно одна тысячная капли. У меня – намного больше. Кровь чувствует кровь. Его кровь. Потому и кажется, что знак ожил.

Дин опустил взгляд, рассматривая свои руки.

\- Дин?

Он снова посмотрел на них – сначала на Сэма, затем на нее.

\- Кровь? Снова чужая кровь?

Маккензи расхохоталась, громко и искренне. Несколько человек посмотрели в их сторону.

\- Успокойся, великомученик, - отсмеявшись, сказала она, принимаясь за пирог. – Ничего с тобой не будет. Через пару дней забудешь, что вообще что-то чувствовал.

\- Слушай, а это точно именно от тебя? – еще раз спросил Дин. – Со мной вчера то же самое было, а ты тогда спала в номере.

\- Не от меня, - поправила она. – А от общей крови. Значит, вчера рядом с тобой был кто-то, с кем у нас есть общая кровь. Скорее всего, тот, кто меня убил.

\- Там был парень в какой-то синей машине… «Ниссан», что ли?

Маккензи отложила вилку.

\- А вот это уже наглость! Это моя машина.

\- Мы хотим тебе помочь, - вдруг заговорил Сэм.

Джейн снова приподняла бровь. У каждого человека есть хотя бы одно выражение лица, до невозможности раздражающее окружающих. Дина в ней раздражало именно это, выражающее все ее отношение и к ним, и к жизни, и к людям в целом.

\- В чем же, мой мальчик? – вкрадчиво спросила она.

\- Мы хотим помочь тебе найти того, кто с тобой это сделал. Того, от кого ты пряталась в этой глуши.

Несколько секунд она, не моргая, всматривалась в его лицо.

\- А вот это уже сказочка для другого дня, - сказала она наконец-то, отставляя от себя тарелку. – Поговорим завтра.  
  


***

  
Они все еще спят вместе, хоть и на разных кроватях. Их запах почти не изменился, хотя старший и стал за это время одновременно и более чистым, и более грязным.

Если бы мне было дело до таких вещей, я бы могла им помочь. Ну, не помочь, а скорее подтолкнуть немного. Опять. Что же вы за глупые создания? Почему вам постоянно нужны какие-то знаки, сигналы, слова, боль, прощение? Почему вы друг друга не слышите?

Хотя кого я обманываю? Из-за них, из-за них обоих мне теперь не все равно. Брать чьи-то эмоции, к сожалению, не получается выборочно. Только весь комплект, по-другому никак.


	2. Ворон

Первый этап моей жизни не дал мне ни братьев, ни сестер. Ни даже родителей. Потому-то у меня, в отличие от более удачливых соседей, возникла возможность войти во второй этап. Возможность или проклятие, кто знает…

Потому-то у меня и появились сестры. Красивые и не очень, светлые и темные, слабые и сильные. Много сестер. И много братьев. Родственников по крови - чужой, горькой, но такой нужной.

Многие из них ненавидели и ненавидят меня. В основном за то, что была первой, за то, что заставила принять то, что с нами сделали. За то, что не рассказывала сказки и не утешала. Странно. Мне ведь просто хотелось, чтобы они поняли самое главное – от них отказались. Именно от них, от нас, а не от своих детей. От нас, за кого никто не заступился, кого некому было пожалеть.

Некоторые наоборот, любили меня. Для меня это было еще более странно.  
  


***

  
Утро было солнечным и ветреным, обычная погода для этой части Нью-Мексико. Маккензи заказала на завтрак громадный омлет, гору жареного бекона, блинчики и кофе.

В газетах опять была ее фотография и очередная статья – тело зверски убитой девушки исчезло из морга, более жестокого преступления город еще не видел…

\- Они еще месяца два гудеть будут, - спокойно заметила сама зверски убитая девушка, вытягивая ноги на низком парапете террасы. – Дурацкий городок. Зато тихий.

\- Дурацкий? – почему-то обиделся Сэм – Обычный небольшой городок, что тебе не нравится?

Джейн закрыла глаза, подставляя лицо утреннему солнцу.

\- Джим, ты помнишь, как этот городок называется?

\- Я Сэм, - механически поправил Сэм, который уже почти привык к ее глупому чувству юмора. – Какая разница, как он называется?

\- Большая. Называется он Трус-ор-Консекуэнсес **(1)**. Правда-или-Последствия. А знаешь, почему он так называется? Потому что в пятидесятых жителям этого «райского» уголка очень захотелось пригласить к себе в гости эту радиопередачу. И они переименовали город из Хот Спрингз в Правду-или-Последствия. Скажешь, не дурацкий городок?

Сэм промолчал. Крыть было нечем. Потому, наверное, так вовремя вспомнил о забытом в машине ноутбуке.

\- А что же ты тогда здесь делаешь? – выручил его Дин, который выглядел уже немного лучше, чем прошлым вечером.

Маккензи хмыкнула. Видно было, что она тоже почти пришла в себя, потому что снова была похожа на саму себя.

\- Да ты что? Для меня это идеальное название. Сам знаешь, как со мной все просто – или говоришь правду, или терпишь последствия.

Дин застыл, так и не донеся до рта чашку.

События того дня были для них с Сэмом практически запретной темой. Он много раз думал – что было бы, если бы он тогда выбрал боль и не признался… Нет, он ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Весь прошлый год, Сэм… О таком не жалеют.

Ему иногда даже снились сны о том, что было бы, если бы между ними ничего не изменилось. В них они с Сэмом были почти чужими - кто-то уходил, кто-то предавал, кто-то бил наотмашь, словами и поступками. Если таким было их будущее, он был вдвойне рад тому, что тогда все же рассказал Сэму обо всем. И тому, что Сэму тоже было о чем сказать…

Джейн, прищурившись, рассматривала его все это время, отложив вилку. Это ее выражение лица он тоже терпеть не мог. Словно сканирует постоянно, читает мысли, видит насквозь…

\- Не дрожи, я нема, как могила, - подтвердила она его худшие опасения и слова принялась за еду.

Гримаса, с которой она отломала вилкой очередной кусок омлета, стала для Дина неплохим утешением.

Сэм, вернувшись, снова вытянулся в кресле, и открыл перед собой ноутбук.

\- Ну, так что мы с вами делаем дальше? В соседнем городке есть одна странная закономерность…

\- Понятия не имею, что дальше делаете вы, - перебила его Джейн. – А вот мне нужно забрать свои вещи. А потом увидеть вашу болтливую подругу Миссури.

\- Какие вещи? Чистые трусики? Или свое орудие пыток? Или…

Маккензи снова приподняла бровь, и Дин понял, что этот раунд он проиграл. Вещи так вещи, черт с тобой, мертвая девочка…

\- Не желаете еще кофе? – спросила их официантка, смутно показавшаяся ему знакомой.

\- Да, еще чашечку, - улыбнулась ей Маккензи. – А потом иди все-таки домой, Хайди. Твоя смена ведь давно закончилась, правда?  
  


***

  
Забытый Богом, людьми и дождем пригород, в котором они год назад впервые встретили Маккензи, за это время совсем не изменился. Ветер гонял по потрескавшейся от жары земле клочья сухой травы и ветки, дети играли в тени деревьев, давно потерявших последние листья. Разве что дорогу расширили. В прошлый раз единственная парковка была на единственной более-менее широкой улице, возле единственного мотеля.

Дин помнил, что тем утром они именно здесь оставили машину. К ее дому нужно было идти минут десять, и от этой беспощадной, сводившей с ума жары мысли путались даже больше, чем от страха.

Сейчас же можно было не брести по солнцепеку, поднимая клубы пыли. Но кроме дороги в унылом пейзаже ничего не поменялось.

\- Вы по поводу этой несчастной девочки? – заохала соседка справа, к которой Джейн, очень отдаленно похожая на себя бывшую, зашла за ключами.

\- Да, мэм, - ответила Маккензи с грустной полуулыбкой, и Сэм снова восхитился ее актерским талантом. – Джейн была моей сестрой. До сих пор не могу поверить…

\- Бедняжка! – все вздыхала женщина, пытаясь открыть старую отсыревшую дверь, покрытую облупившейся краской. – Никто такой смерти не заслуживает. А уж тем более такая чудная девочка, как ваша сестра. Она здесь прожила всего пять лет, но ее все соседи обожали – всегда веселая, приветливая… Только работа у нее была уж больно странная, но это мелочи, не всем простым людям везет в наше время поступить в колледж… Джейк третий день из дома не выходит…

\- Джейк? – машинально переспросил Дин, забыв на мгновение, что они сейчас не на обычной охоте.

Дверь наконец поддалась, и женщина протянула ключи Джейн.

\- Да, Джейк, парень из вон того дома, - она махнула куда-то в сторону. - Такой хороший мальчик, я его родителей хорошо знала. Он в школе в баскетбол играл, думали, что наш городок все-таки вырастил чемпиона. Но, как у нас говорят, если хочешь насмешить Бога, расскажи ему о своих планах. Три года назад попал в аварию, ногу еле спасли. Какой уж теперь баскетбол, если он без трости ходить не может. Но они с Джейн такой красивой парой были, так его жаль. Они всего год вместе были…

\- Я к нему потом зайду, - тихо сказала Маккензи.

\- Ой, я прошу прощения! Говорю, говорю – а вам-то сейчас совсем не до болтовни. У вас ведь есть разрешение от шерифа? А то ее, конечно, убили не в доме, а в гараже, но все равно – так просто вещи ее я вам отдать не могу…

\- Да, конечно, - Джейн достала из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги. Дин мог бы поклясться, что это было меню из забегаловки, в которой они завтракали. – Вот, видите, все печати. Я живу далеко, в Миннеаполисе, не смогу еще раз в ближайшее время приехать…

Женщина внимательно оглядела бумажку. Это действительно было меню, но она явно видела что-то другое.

\- Да, и вправду, и подпись нашего шерифа Вилкинса. Тогда я вас оставлю, не буду мешать. Да и мой Билли уже, наверное, из школы пришел…

Дин первый шагнул в темную прохладу кухни. Здесь ничего не поменялось – те же расшатанные стулья, гудящий холодильник, яркие кружки над мойкой.

«На процесс жаловались, на результат – еще ни разу… Дернешься – и все, приходи лет через триста».

Джейн, протиснувшись между ним и кухонным шкафом, достала из холодильника бутылку пива.

\- Угощайтесь, если хотите, - кивнула она и исчезла в глубине дома.

Прошел год, прошло много долгих, мучительных лет, но Дин помнил это место до мельчайших подробностей. И тот стул, на котором он тогда сидел, и бутылку текилы с ободранной этикеткой, и руки Сэма, от которых, почему-то, было спокойнее даже в самые гадкие моменты.

\- Ну и жара! – голос брата, раздавшийся за спиной, немного вернул его к действительности.

Сэм, хлопнув дверцей холодильника, протянул ему бутылку воды и положил ладонь ему на спину. Точно на дракона, который, казалось, снова пытался расправить крылья. Дин посмотрел ему в глаза.

И на этот раз Сэм не отвел взгляд. Наоборот, выражение его лица стало только жестче и упрямее, словно он только и ждал повода заговорить об этом, начать расспрашивать, нарушить их внезапный договор. Потому Дин опять скользнул взглядом по комнате, изо всех сил стараясь не показать своего напряжения.

\- Странно, правда? – спросил он немного хрипло.

\- Странно – не то слово, - легко подхватил Сэм. – Не думал, что еще когда-нибудь сюда вернусь.

\- Эй, вы там тоже умерли, что ли? – раздался голос Джейн, явно доносившийся из дальней комнаты. – Кто-то мне помогать хотел…

От интерьера ее спальни у Сэма разболелись глаза. Столько разных цветов в одном месте он не видел со времен общежития в колледже. Комната была просто напичкана всевозможными покрывалами, подушками, лава-лампами, шкатулками…

\- Не забудь свою Барби, хорошо? – съязвил Дин. – А то будешь по ней скучать, и любимый медвежонок тебе не поможет…

\- Меньше слов, больше дела, если хотите отсюда когда-нибудь убраться, - невозмутимо сказала Маккензи. – Один складывает в сумки то, что я кладу на кровать, второй идет на чердак за черным сундуком. Вопросы?

\- Никаких вопросов, мэм, - улыбнулся Сэм и вышел из комнаты. Странно было видеть ее в такой обстановке. Странным было даже то, что все эти глупые цветастые рамочки, зеркала, шарфики принадлежали именно ей. Еще час назад он бы мог поспорить, что она спит на старом футоне, без подушек. И не укрывается даже самым тонким одеялом, потому что в этом нет смысла, все равно иммунитет абсолютный.

С трудом приоткрыв дверь чердака, он присвистнул. Помещение было абсолютно пустым, не считая футона в углу и небольшого черного сундучка, стоявшего под окном.  
  


***

  
\- Так что там за история с несчастным красивым Джейком? – спросил Дин, как можно более неаккуратно укладывая одежду в потертые полотняные сумки. – Что, ты все-таки не такая одиночка, как хочешь казаться?

Маккензи подняла на него глаза.

\- Я бы предложила тебе представить вечное одиночество, - четко чеканя каждое слово, начала она. – Но тебе не нужно представлять, правда? Никто из нас не одиночка, если уж начистоту говорить.

В коридоре раздались шаги. Сэм, стараясь смотреть под ноги, осторожно поставил сундучок на подоконник.

\- Маккензи, а почему именно он? – уже более осторожно спросил Дин. – Ну, из всех парней вокруг?

Выложив остатки одежды из верхнего ящика комода, она опустилась в кресло и закинула ногу на ногу.

\- Тебе мой ответ не понравится, - предупредила она.

\- Ничего страшного, мне в тебе и так многое не нравится…

\- Потому что он поломанный, - спокойно ответила она. – Я знала его с тех самых пор, как переехала сюда. Он был настоящим придурком, которому никогда не пришлось бы в жизни пользоваться своими мозгами. За него все бы решили его руки и ноги, его тренера, его менеджеры. Всю его жизнь перекроил какой-то грузовик. Джейк сломался. И только благодаря этому ожил. Многие из вас, людей, только сломавшись, становятся по-настоящему красивыми. Тебе это, кстати, тоже на пользу пошло.

Она подошла к подоконнику и взяла сундучок в руки.

\- Заканчивайте здесь, я буду в гараже.

\- Ты слышал? – неуверенно спросил Сэм, когда они остались одни.

\- Ага. «Из вас, людей»…  
  


***

  
Посреди гаража, на цементном полу, все еще был виден очерченный мелом силуэт. Когда они вошли, Маккензи как раз легла на пол, стараясь в точности повторить его контуры. Сейчас она была на пару дюймов выше себя тогдашней, потому ноги никак не хотели ложиться правильно.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Дин, оглядываясь по сторонам. Пока их не было, она явно что-то искала. От стены в одном месте были оторвана деревянная обшивка, створки шкафа с инструментами открыты настежь…

\- Ну, мне ведь нужно хоть что-то вспомнить… - она, не двигаясь с места, задумчиво рассматривала потолок.

Открытый сундук стоял на полу. На самом верху, на стопках книг и тетрадей, лежала продолговатая коробочка странной расцветки. Присмотревшись, Сэм понял, что она покрыта засохшей кровью.

\- Долго ты здесь жила?

\- Здесь – лет пять. А вообще в Нью-Мексико… Не помню, посмотри в верхней тетради.

В тетради, которая была, скорее, дневником, мелким аккуратным почерком были в столбик записаны названия штатов, городов и даты. Нью-Мексико – 1986.

\- Лет двадцать получается, - прикинул Сэм. – А что значит – ты не помнишь? Ведь двадцать лет, а не двести.

\- Я бы тебя попросила представить, как мозг человека, хоть и усовершенствованный, пытается держать намного больше информации, чем ему полагается, но отложим этот разговор, хорошо? - шепотом сказала Джейн, не отрывая взгляд от потолка. – Он забрал звезду, как я и предполагала. Закройте окна, а?

В наступившей темноте они увидели знак, нарисованный на потолке чем-то светящимся. Не знак, поправил сам себя Сэм. Созвездие. Та самая Малая Медведица, Ursa Minor. Полярная звезда была самой большой из нарисованных звезд.

\- Вот придурок! – нарушила тишину Маккензи и, поднявшись с пола, снова открыла жалюзи.

Затем открыла коробочку. В ней, в точности повторяя контуры созвездия, были выложены шесть странного вида кристаллов. Шесть без седьмого, без Полярной звезды.

\- Что это за ерунда? – не выдержал Дин.

\- Не твоего ума дело, - тихо ответила она. – Зато я теперь точно знаю, кто это сделал.

\- И кто же? – еще более раздраженно спросил он.

\- Мой брат.

С внутренней стороны к крышке была приклеена открытка с видом Французского квартала.

\- И теперь мы точно знаем, где нам его искать, - вздохнула она.  
  


***

  
\- Я оставлю вам ключи и адрес, на который нужно будет переслать вещи. Вот, возьмите, это на все расходы…

\- Да что вы, что вы! – снова защебетала соседка, проворно пряча деньги в кармане передника. – Это совсем лишнее, я вам с радостью помогу! Мне так тоскливо будет без вашей сестры. Мы с ней постоянно болтали по утрам, и когда белье на заднем дворе развешивали… Она мне и о вас рассказывала.

\- Правда? – очень искренне удивилась Маккензи. - И что же?

Соседка замялась.

\- Ну, не то, чтобы очень много. Говорила, что у вас имя немного странное…

\- Да, Рейвен. Ворон. Меня так знакомый называл, - Маккензи немного прищурилась, окинув соседку с ног до головы взглядом. - Вы уж простите, нам пора. Я хочу зайти еще к этому парню. Где вы говорили, он живет?

\- Вон там, - женщина указала на дом в конце улицы.

\- А вы в тот день никого не видели возле ее дома? – поинтересовался Сэм. – Кого-нибудь незнакомого, подозрительного?

\- Да что вы! Меня полиция уже вопросами замучила. Не помню я никого в тот день. Хотя к ней постоянно незнакомые люди ходили. Всякий сброд, не будут же приличные люди себе черепа на руках накалывать… Плохих людей ваша сестра в дом пускала, уж простите за прямоту.

\- Ничего страшного, - равнодушно ответила Маккензи, роясь в сумках.

Ей явно надоело держать маску скорбящей родственницы.

\- Рейвен? – переспросил Дин, когда соседка снова ушла к себе. – Ты что, девочка-гот?

\- Меня и вправду так называл один индеец. Лет сто назад. Только я ей об этом никогда не рассказывала. У кого-то слишком нос длинный. Ладно, я быстро.

Она наконец-то нашла в боковом кармане одной из сумок что-то, похожее на бамбуковую флейту, и быстро пошла к желтому дому, на который указала соседка.

Дин помог Сэму забросить последнюю сумку в багажник и попытался поудобнее устроить там же сундук. Он выглядел настолько старым, что, казалось, мог рассыпаться даже от неосторожного взгляда.

\- Вы – друзья Джейн? – спросил невысокий темноволосый мальчик лет четырнадцати, незаметно подошедший к машине.

Сэм замялся.

\- Ну, можно и так сказать.

\- Жаль, что с ней так получилось, - мальчик слегка нахмурился, рассматривая сундучок. – Она была классная, мы дружили. У нее был свой волк. Ну, не волк, а койот, но все равно…

\- Койот? – не веря своим ушам, переспросил Дин.

\- Ага, - усмехнулся мальчик. – Мою маму удар бы хватил, если бы она узнала, что мы с ней специально прикармливали койотов.

\- Поехали? – крикнула издали Джейн, подходя к машине. – О!

Увидев мальчика, она на мгновение замерла. Затем, быстро открыв багажник, достала из сундука одну из тетрадей и деревянную шкатулку. Сэм узнал ее – именно такой ящичек они передали ей в прошлый раз от Миссури.

\- Держи, - сказала она мальчику. – Береги их и не вешай нос. До встречи!

\- Пока, Джейн! – улыбнулся мальчик.

\- Пока, Билли!

Она захлопнула дверцу машины и помахала ему рукой через стекло.

\- Он что, знает? – ошарашено спросил Сэм, пока Дин разворачивал машину.

\- Он просто очень умный мальчик, - Маккензи улыбнулась и прислонилась головой к стеклу.

\- Как Джейк? – поинтересовался Дин.

\- А ты как думаешь? – спросила она и не говорила ни слова, пока они не выехали за границу Нью-Мексико.  
  


***

Их машина меня ненавидит. Я это почувствовала с первой же секунды. Я не такая, я чужая, я делаю им больно. Ее пульс, усиленный ненавистью к чужеродному элементу, стучит под капотом, под каждым сидением, в каждом дюйме ее стального тела.

Мне бы хотелось ее утешить. Бедная старушечка, ведь ты меня не любишь уже столько лет! Как тебе только памяти хватает. Я о тебе вот даже не вспоминала с тех пор. Но теперь помню, что тоже от тебя не в восторге. Будем учиться жить вместе, других вариантов у нас нет. Или развались сразу, я с железякой снова воевать не собираюсь.

Очень хочется опять поспать. Ничто так не усыпляет, как ровная дорога. И духота. И два испуганных затылка двух взрослых балбесов.

Прощай, Нью-Мексико. Прощай, Сьерра Каунти. Прощай, Трус-ор-Консекуэнсес, дурацкий город с дурацким названием. Хотелось бы сказать, что буду по вам скучать, но точно знаю, что не буду.

Скучать я разучилась в первые триста лет своей чудесной жизни.


	3. Карнавал

Она мне понравилась с первого взгляда. И не понравилась приблизительно в то же мгновение. Как и эти два балбеса, которых она мне прислала через столько лет.

  
Она тогда была совсем молоденькой и боялась собственной тени. Боялась церквей. Боялась бога, хоть и не понимала, какого именно. Боялась себя.

Самым смешным во всем этом было то, что она ждала меня не где-нибудь, а именно на ступенях церкви. Сказала, что ей было видение. Уж не знаю, правда это была или нет, лень было докапываться.

Обычно я в тех краях тогда уже не бывала – еще не успела полюбить Садовый квартал, а жила в эпицентре сумасшествия, на углу Канал-стрит и улицы Дофина. А до того любила по воскресеньям смотреть на верующих в церкви Святого Патрика. Мне это раньше очень нравилось. Вера, чувство иррациональное по своей природе, основанное само на себе, всегда было одной из самых сильных эмоций. Потому мой ритуал много лет приносил мне потрясающее удовольствие. Сидя на скамье в верхней галерее церкви, я рассматривала прихожан, собиравшихся на службу - море шляпок, белых воротничков и черных книжечек. Сила веры, молитв, просьб, словно волна, поднималась снизу, щекотала пальцы ног и кружила голову.

Жаль, что перестало действовать, хорошее было развлечение.

В то утро я просто шла по солнечной стороне улицы. Думала о том, что нужно бы зайти в бакалею, потом в цветочный. Маленькие глупые бытовые мелочи забавляли меня, как ничто другой.

Она бросилась мне наперерез, размахивая руками. Маленькая, тощая, перепуганная и воодушевленная.

\- Мисс, не гоните меня! Только не гоните меня. Я про вас знаю…

Иногда мне кажется, что если бы она мне тогда не встретилась, через пару лет я бы просто тихо-мирно засохла от скуки.

На ней было белое платье и нитяные сандалии. В одежде другого цвета в тот полдень можно было запросто умереть от жары. Отражая свет, оно слепило глаза не меньше, чем белые стены церкви. Листья на апельсиновых деревьях уже начинали выгорать на беспощадном южном солнце. Мне на жару было плевать, потому на мне было что-то яркое. Красное, по-моему…

\- Как вас зовут? Я видела все, кроме имени, - сказала она, отважно заглядывая мне в глаза.

\- А тебя?

Она потупила взгляд.

\- В приюте меня назвали Миссури…

***

  
Миссури распахнула дверь тогда, когда они только свернули на ее улицу. Припарковаться на ее улице было задачей для настоящего фокусника. Да и хозяйка дома не собиралась облегчать никому задачу, расставив мусорные баки в художественном беспорядке по всей подъездной алее. Маккензи вышла из машины первой. Подмышкой у нее был тот самый окровавленный футляр, с которым не расставалась.

\- Ну, наконец-то! – завопила Миссури, сбегая с крыльца. – Мы вас ждали еще вчера!

\- Мы? – озадаченно переспросил Сэм.

\- А нас ты так никогда не встречала, - заметил Дин. – По-моему, зря ты на мои манеры наговаривала. Сама-то…

Миссури уперла руки в бока, готовясь ответить на такую наглость.

\- А ты все молодеешь, да? – улыбнулась Маккензи.

Ее голос, казалось, стал немного ниже. Хотя, возможно, именно таким он был всегда.

Миссури, так и не успев поставить Дина на место, повернулась к ней. Замерла на мгновение, рассматривая девочку, стоящую перед ней. И молча обняла ее.

\- Нам с тобой предстоит очень долгий разговор, моя радость, - нахмурилась Джейн, но все же обняла ее в ответ. Хмурилась она всегда как-то странно – словно злилась, расстраивалась, иронизировала и разыгрывала окружающих одновременно.

\- Где он? – спросила она, немного высвободившись и посмотрев Миссури в глаза.

\- Да кто – он? – снова попытался выяснить Сэм.

\- В доме.

Джейн медленно поднялась по ступенькам. Ребята старались не отставать, заинтригованные этим коротким разговором. Футляр с кристаллами предназначался явно не провидице.

\- Привет, - услышали они голос Джейн. – Давно не виделись, да?

\- Ты…

\- Я, Бобби, я.

Когда они зашли в комнату, Бобби просто стоял у стены, явно не зная, как поступить дальше. Маккензи протянула ему руку, как обычно делают парни – так, чтобы потом хлопнуть второй ладонью тебе по плечу.

\- Спорим, меньше всего ты рассчитывал увидеть меня? – улыбнулась она ему, как старому знакомому.

\- Она мне ничего не сказала, - все еще пытаясь прийти в себя, ответил Бобби.

\- Можно подумать, что ты бы приехал, если бы я сказала, кто хочет тебя видеть! – обвиняющее ткнула в его сторону пальцем Миссури. - Так, нечего стоять, всю комнату перегородили! Быстро садитесь, будем чай пить.

\- А потом нам с тобой, моя красавица, все-таки придется поговорить, - тихо напомнила Джейн. – И о том, что ты ко мне этих балбесов в первый раз прислала, и о прошлой неделе, и обо всем остальном…

Дин попытался обидеться, и на «балбесов», и на то, что они в этой компании явно были лишними. Но любопытство пересилило, потому они с Сэмом просто молча устроились в креслах, пытаясь понять, что же все-таки происходит.

За чаем они почти не говорили. Маккензи наотрез отказалась от пирога, вынув из кармана еще один протеиновый батончик. Два дня назад она объявила им, что ее тело закончило регенерацию, потому она может немного отдохнуть от еды. То есть перейти на батончики и орехи. Дин тогда выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска, и тут же получил от нее ботинком по голени. Судя по тому, как он изменился в лице, ее силы и вправду восстановились.

В конце концов, отставив чашку, Джейн молча протянула футляр Бобби.

\- Я знаю, что больше нигде она не будет в сохранности, - сказала она спокойно. – Последний элемент я найду и принесу тебе сама. Ты умеешь хранить такие вещи, я знаю.

\- Это что, та самая…

\- Да. В нее уже никто не верит, даже те, в кого не верят простые люди. Он отдал ее мне, я отдаю ее тебе. Не хочу, чтобы каждый, кто придет меня убивать, еще и в моих вещах рылся.

\- То есть если будут рыться в моих, то ты не против, да?

Джейн улыбнулась ему так, словно пыталась очаровать прекрасного принца.

\- На этот раз кристалл забрали только для того, чтобы позлить меня. И еще раз напомнить о просьбе. Теперь у меня просто нет выбора – мне нужно найти того, кто это сделал, и выполнить его условия. Махнуть рукой я могла на него, но не на Полярную звезду, сам понимаешь. А ты, уж прости за прямоту, им и даром не нужен.

\- Ты знаешь, кто именно тебя убил? – спросила Миссури.

\- Нет, не помню, как всегда, - Джейн вытянула ноги под столиком и прикрыла глаза. – Да какая разница? Понятно, что кто-то из них. Вопрос теперь только в одном – как его найти?

\- Кого – его?! – опять не сдержался Сэм, вскакивая на ноги. – Что вообще за ерунда происходит? Бобби, откуда ты ее знаешь? Что это за домино в коробке? Зачем тебя убили?

Джейн медленно открыла глаза и посмотрела на него снизу вверх.

\- Все? – спросила она.

\- Нет!

\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

Сэм задумался на мгновение.

\- Ладно, пока все.

\- Вот и замечательно. Отучивайся кричать, меня это страшно раздражает.

Не сказав больше ни слова, она следом за Миссури исчезла в глубине дома.

\- Бобби, - промычал Дин и, словно пытаясь проснуться, потер глаза руками. – Что это все значит?

\- Не твое дело! – прикрикнул Бобби. – Не видите что ли…

\- Что – старшие разговаривают?

\- Именно.

Он перевел дыхание.

\- Я всегда был против этого. Не хотел, чтобы вы с ней связывались. Это еще никого до добра не доводило. Но вот это, - он указал на футляр, стоявший перед ним. – Вот это, созвездие – это уже ни в какие ворота…

\- Откуда ты ее знаешь? – спросил Сэм.

\- Оттуда же, откуда и вы, - ответила за него Миссури, снова заходя в гостиную. Джейн зашла следом, пряча какой-то продолговатый мешочек в карман куртки.

\- От меня, - продолжила Миссури. – Если бы не она, я бы не стала той, кем стала. Если бы не вот это, - она закатала рукав рубашки. – Меня бы здесь вообще не было.

На ее предплечьи была четко видна маленькая татуировка. Цветок лотоса, очень четкий и яркий, словно наколотый несколько дней назад. Такой же, как звезды на спине Маккензи, как дракон между лопатками Дина.

\- А Бобби просто все не может забыть ту вашу историю с Джоном. Так и будет злиться до конца жизни. Непонятно только, на кого именно.  
Маккензи резко повернулась к ней.

\- Я всегда говорила, что язык у тебя – как помело, - прошипела она. – И я не шутила, когда говорила, что когда-нибудь его тебе вырву. И закопаю на заднем дворе.

\- Ты знала отца? – тихо спросил Дин.

Сэм не сказал ни слова, но, судя по побелевшим костяшкам рук, которыми он вцепился в подлокотники кресла, он тоже не пропустил слова Миссури мимо ушей.

\- Поговорим потом, - твердо сказала она.

Миссури совсем не выглядела смущенной. Дин готов был поспорить на колесо от «Импалы», что проговариваться случайно она просто не умела.

\- Вот видишь, - сказала она Джейн. – А ты спрашивала, зачем я тебе их тогда прислала. Год прошел, а у тебя эмоций еще хоть отбавляй. Когда ты до него последний раз делала талисман? Когда последний раз могла по-настоящему разозлиться, а? Двадцать лет назад? Жила на отшибе, ничем не занималась… Так нравится быть засохшей мумией?

\- Да молчи ты уже! – поморщилась Джейн. – Что, сказать тебе спасибо? За то, что подкормила меня, как старого вампира? Прислала мне невинную жертву, от которой можно крови напиться? И что теперь?

Дин, даже не понимая, о чем они говорят, не смог сдержать дрожь, прошедшую по его телу.

\- Эй, я, между прочим, еще здесь, - заметил она. – И вы говорите о моей… Крови, серьезно?

\- Вам обоим это было нужно, - покачала головой Миссури, не обратив на него никакого внимания.

Маккензи упрямо сунула руки в карманы.

\- Скоро тебе пришлют мои вещи. Я потом скажу, что с ними делать.

Миссури, казалось, даже немного испугалась.

\- Что ты задумала, конфетка?

\- Не важно. Нам пора, - отрезала Джейн.

\- Куда вы сейчас? – практически безразлично спросил Бобби.

Джейн посмотрела на ребят, на него, затем перевела взгляд на Миссури.

\- В Новый Орлеан, - сказала она.

***

  
\- А я ведь тебя помню, - нарушил тишину Дин, когда они на несколько миль отъехали от города. – До сегодняшнего дня не помнил, а тут вдруг…

Сэм озадаченно посмотрел сначала на брата, затем на Джейн. Та только чуть заметно улыбнулась.

\- Ты тогда была почти такой же, - продолжал Дин. – Темная, маленькая, неразговорчивая. Ты приходила к отцу, оставалась иногда с нами. Разрешала мне пить столько колы, сколько я захочу.

Постоянно сидела на полу, потому что тебе не нравились диваны в мотелях, и читала. Это была ты, правда?

\- Ты был хорошим парнем, - помолчав немного, ответила она. – Не болтал, не приставал. Только спал очень плохо, помнишь? Но это было легко исправить. Намного легче, чем немоту.

Дин остановил машину на обочине и минуты три рассматривал свои руки на руле. Затем уступил место Сэму и за следующий час не сказал ни слова.

***

  
На ночь они остановились в маленьком городке Силвер-Крик на границе Канзаса и Миссури. В этом была определенная ирония, но никто из них не хотел оставаться в Лоренсе на ночь.

\- Стремный городок, - вынесла свой вердикт Маккензи, и никто не вызвался с ней спорить.

В Силвер-Крик был один мотель, один кинотеатр, два бара и два «Бургер-Кинга». Так же в трех милях от городка проходила какая-то из линий обороны времен Гражданской войны. Годовщина битвы отмечалась через неделю, потому город переживал редкий момент оживления и подъема. Первый же встречный заправщик, показывая дорогу к мотелю, поведал им историю о заколдованной роще, душах погибших солдат и прибыли, которую любители исторических реконструкций приносят Силвер-Крику каждый год.

Город и вправду гудел, как улей.

\- Два номера, - третий раз повторила Маккензи. – Два. Не один, а два.

\- Мисс, - вежливо улыбнулась девушка за регистрационной стойкой. – Я понимаю, но ничего не могу поделать. Есть только один номер. Не волнуйтесь, мы поставим дополнительные кровати…

\- Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на меня, - не менее вежливо улыбнулась Джейн. – Сейчас вы снимете резерв с одной из комнат и отдадите ее мне. Вид не имеет значение, я знаю, что одна сторона выходит на свалку. Но за несвежее белье я оторву вашей горничной голову…

Девушка за стойкой несколько раз моргнула.

\- Хотя вы правы, я ведь могу проверить бронь. Одну минутку…

И она принялась щелкать мышкой компьютера.

\- Только попробуй это повторить, - прошептал Сэм. – С нами не пройдет, я тебя предупреждаю…

Маккензи лишь презрительно хмыкнула и повернулась к девушке, уже протягивающей ей ключ.

***

  
Вечером она взяла какую-то странного вида сумку через плечо.

\- Это что? – спросил у нее Дин, который, казалось, уже забыл о их недавнем разговоре.

\- Так, ерунда. Кто-то играет в пул, кто-то шарит в Интернете. А я расслабляюсь по-своему.

В баре она, не теряя времени, подошла к бармену и о чем-то шепталась с ним несколько минут.

\- А тебе вообще-то сколько лет? – презрительно сощурился он, оглядывая ее с ног до головы.

Выглядела она и правда не многим старше восемнадцати, несмотря на сильно накрашенные глаза, байкерскую куртку и массивную цепь на шее.

Маккензи молча достала из кармана какое-то удостоверение.

\- Ладно, тогда без проблем, - услышал Дин, сидевший ближе. – Бери вон тот крайний стол. Двадцать пять процентов наши, а дальше делай, что хочешь.

\- Ты серьезно? – спросил у нее Дин. – Что, прямо здесь?

\- А где же еще? – усмехнулась Джейн. – Хочу себе купить новые туфельки в этой пограничной столице моды.

Очередь к ней выстроилась за пять минут. Через два часа Дин вынужден был признать, что место и впрямь было удачным. Свой каталог она знала, как пять пальцев, брала недорого, и работала быстро.

Даже такие, самые простые, обычные татуировки удавались ей замечательно.

\- Да уж, я вот подумал – у нормального человека есть одна человеческая жизнь, чтобы стать в чем-то специалистом, так ведь? – спросил Дин у Сэма, отпивая глоток пива. – А у нее на это было сотни человеческих жизней.

Он снова покосился на дальний столик. Джейн сняла куртку, оставшись в черной майке, и клиентов к ее столу потянулось еще больше.

\- Ну да, только представляешь, как за такое время все осточертеть должно? – задумчиво ответил Сэм. – Ты ее действительно помнишь?

Дин повернулся лицом к стойке, чтобы было удобнее говорить. Они устроились в дальнем углу бара, где никто не мог бы услышать их разговор.

\- Помню, - кивнул он. – Она пришла к нам, когда мне лет шесть было. Вот точно такая же, с виду – малявка малявкой. Я сначала подумал, что отец нам с тобой новую маму нашел. Но она на маму ну никак не похожа была. Приходила, уходила, разговаривала со мной немного. Потом совсем пропала.

\- Думаешь, они с отцом…

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Дин и поднял на него глаза. – Может быть. Он к ней как-то по-особому относился. Вроде бы и был все время с ней начеку, и как будто расслаблялся тогда немного. Черт ее знает…

\- Хватит сплетничать, дамочки, - раздался у него за спиной голос Маккензи. Опустившись на соседний стул, она схватила руку Дина, заставила его поднести свой бокал к ее губам и отпила немного пива.

\- Эй! – возмутился он.

\- Расслабься! – отмахнулась Джейн. – Я тебе новое куплю.

Она бросила сумку на стойку и быстро отсчитала несколько купюр бармену.

\- Что у вас тут за народ собирается? – почти обвиняющее спросила она. – Взрослые мужики, а при виде иглы чуть в обморок не падают. И выбирают какие-то клеверные листочки размером с никель.  
Заказав еще пива, она повернулась к ним.

\- Ну ладно. Вы хотели узнать что-то о своем отце, - сказала она. – Знать о нем нечего. Он пришел ко мне за тем же, зачем и вы. Но я не согласилась сделать ему татуировку.

\- Почему? – осторожно спросил Сэм.

\- Ему она была не нужна. Вы были слишком маленькими для этого, а ему талисман не пошел бы на пользу. Он слишком хотел пожертвовать собой.

Лицо Дина снова помрачнело.

\- Прости, но это правда, - продолжила Маккензи. – Ты сам знаешь – он просто хотел отомстить, решить загадку. Грубо говоря – поудачнее вложить свою жизнь. Потратить ее на какое-то грандиозное дело. Ты ведь сам это понимал.

Дин молча кивнул.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказала она.

Сэм готов был поклясться, что это было почти искренне.

\- А ты и правда стала более живой с тех пор, как мы тебя в последний раз видели, - решил сменить тему он. – Тогда ты была просто каким-то чистым сарказмом. И равнодушием. А сейчас…

Джейн устало потянулась.

\- Ну, тебе же сказали – напилась крови молодого мальчика, - съязвила она.

Дин опять вздрогнул.

\- Слушай, прекрати эти шуточки. А то я так и верить начну…

\- А это почти правда, - сказала Джейн уже почти серьезно. – Только не крови, а эмоций. Я ведь тогда перетряхнула почти всю твою жизнь. Ты помнишь только то, как мучительно было вспоминать ошибки, но я перерыла все. Все твои радости, печали, все сны, все мечты. Иначе это не работает. Ты платишь за защиту – честностью. И это все остается мне. Как копия твоих эмоций, полный набор.

Если я долго не делаю талисманы, и не общаюсь ни с кем, то я начинаю черстветь. Засыхать, как кусок хлеба. Когда долго живешь, все притупляется. А из-за тебя мне уже год опять снятся сны, даже цветные иногда.

\- Это хорошо или плохо? – настороженно спросил Дин.

Ее откровенность и разговорчивость уже начинала порядком пугать.

\- Это странно, - коротко ответила Маккензи и зевнула. – Все, вы как хотите, а я к себе в номер.

\- А что насчет тебя и отца? – крикнул Дин ей вдогонку.

\- Спросишь у него когда-нибудь, - ответила она, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез.

***

  
Сэм сдвинул кровати, пока Дин был в душе. Еще два дня назад он бы не смог сам на это решиться. Но после такого дня, после всего этого у него не осталось никакого желания продолжать играть в игры.

\- Ты что… - начал было Дин, застыв на пороге.

\- Закрой рот, - не достаточно грубо ответил Сэм и, обойдя его, заперся в ванной.

Когда он вернулся, Дин уже лежал под одеялом не той стороне, где с самого начала бросил сумку.

\- Спокойной ночи, - буркнул он и повернулся на бок.

\- Спокойной…

Сэм погасил свет и забрался под одеяло. У него почему-то начали мерзнуть ступни.

В тусклом свете уличных фонарей он видел только плечо Дина, напряженное, словно испуганное… Не тратя время на раздумья и сомнения, Сэм протянул руку и, не дав ему опомниться, быстро перевернул на спину.

Дин смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами. В темноте он, почему-то, казался намного младше своих лет. Тряхнув головой, Сэм провел рукой по его плечу, груди и остановился только на солнечном сплетении. Сердце Дина стучало, как ненормальное. Так же, как и его собственное.

\- Сэм… Не… Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне. Тебе кажется, что знаешь, но…

\- Расскажи мне, - тихо сказал Сэм. – Почему ты так…

Дин замотал головой.

\- Дин…

Сэм шевельнул рукой, провел раскрытой ладонью немного вверх, случайно задев твердый сосок, скрытый под футболкой.

\- Сэм, - хрипло пробормотал Дин. – Сэм, не…

\- Давай спать, - перебил его Сэм.

Он поудобнее устроил голову на подушке, но руку с груди Дина не убрал. Когда тот снова перевернулся на бок, Сэм только придвинулся немного ближе.

Он еще долго не мог уснуть, и был уверен, что Дин тоже не спит. Но сейчас ему впервые со времени возвращения Дина показалось, что тревога наконец-то уходит, растворяется, прекращает скрести его затылок...

Они никогда не спали в обнимку, даже в детстве, даже перед финалом сделки – слишком неловким бы это было, слишком четко у каждого из них было очерчено личное пространство. Хоть часто и просыпались совсем рядом, прижавшись щекой к чужому плечу. Словно ночью засыпали даже наиболее глубоко въевшиеся осколки настороженности и отцовского воспитания.

***

Когда он проснулся следующим утром, Дина рядом уже не было. За окном стучал холодный дождь, в окно били мокрые ветки. Просыпаться не хотелось, вылезать из-под одеяла – тем более.

Он сонно нашарил в сумке джинсы, футболку, новую пару носков.

В коридоре хлопнула дверь, прошлепали чьи-то шаги и в дверь постучали.

\- Эй! – раздался голос Джейн. – Открывай, я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Сэм чертыхнулся. Когда-то, в детстве, ему очень хотелось иметь младшую сестричку. Казалось, что девочка немного смягчит, улучшит их странную семью. Как же он был не прав…

Стук раздался еще раз, и пока Сэм застегивал джинсы, защелка в двери вдруг сама собой отъехала в сторону.

\- Быстро ходишь, - криво улыбнулась Джейн, закрывая за собой дверь. – Дашь фору любому старику на ходунках.

\- Ты… Как? Ты что, совсем…? – неубедительно возмутился Сэм такой наглости.

\- Я, - подтвердила она. – Рукой. С той стороны. У тебя не получится.

Она окинула номер презрительным взглядом. И вдруг замерла.

\- Это что? – тихо и зло спросила она, глядя на грудь Сэма.

\- Где?

\- Вот этот кошмар! – подойдя ближе, она ткнула пальцем в защитную печать.

Ростом она была Сэму даже ниже предплечья, и казалась просто школьницей. Особенно сейчас, босиком, в потертых джинсах и простой серой майке, с волосами, заплетенными в свободную косу, без тени косметики на лице. Сэм подумал, что два номера были очень правильным решением – только косых взглядов им сейчас не хватало.

\- А тебе какая разница? – устало ответил он.

О том, получат ли они от этих татуировок какое-то эстетическое удовольствие, они с Дином тогда как-то не задумывались.

\- Где вы нашли безрукого идиота, который это сделал? – простонала она и принялась внимательно и немного брезгливо рассматривать татуировку.

Сэм сунул руки в карманы. Не каждый день его голую грудь осматривали с таким неподдельным интересом.

\- Мы его не искали, - раздался голос Дина. – Просто зашли к первому попавшемуся мастеру в Стрэдфорде.

Он как раз зашел в комнату с несколькими пакетами в руках. Поставив их на стол, он принялся отряхивать от капель куртку.

\- Погода паршивая, так скоро все дороги размоет, и мы застрянем в этом радиаторном раю навеки. Потому хватит болтать, собирайтесь.

Маккензи наконец-то оторвалась от своего занятия.

\- Я, так и быть, смогу это подправить. И тебе тоже, - кивнула она Дину. - Завтра, при нормальном свете. А потом вы мне на всякий случай дадите адрес этого так называемого мастера.

***

  
Дождь лил, не переставая. Левое заднее окно в машине недавно начало протекать, и Джейн передвинулась на правую сторону, за спину Сэма, прошептав что-то неразборчивое о «старой диверсантке».

\- Кстати, мальчики, а как меня теперь зовут, как вы думаете? – спросила она, рассматривая проносящиеся за окном мокрые поля.

\- А какая разница, если ты выглядишь почти так же, ведешь себя все так же странно и не отвечаешь ни на один вопрос? – хмыкнул Сэм.

\- Одно могу тебе сказать точно, - подхватил Дин. – Если тебя зовут Рейвен, то до Нового Орлеана ты пойдешь пешком.

\- Мне нравится Мелоди, - задумчиво проговорила она. – Такое сладкое, глупое, карамельное имя. Мне подойдет?

\- Лучше возьми какой-нибудь штат, - посоветовал Сэм. – Сможешь фамилию оставить, и рассказывать байки о родителях-хиппи. Тебе подойдет. Только совсем глупость не бери, а то с тебя станется. Аляску там…

\- Останови машину! – тихо, но очень четко сказала вдруг Маккензи.

\- Что?

\- Останови машину. Сейчас же. Здесь.

Дин свернул на обочину быстрее, чем задумался о том, что же он делает. Ее голос не оставлял сомнения – она не шутит.

Джейн откинула косу за спину и открыла дверцу.

\- Пойдем. Возьмите лопаты. И что там у вас еще…

И, не дожидаясь ответа, шагнула под дождь. Выйдя из машины, они увидели, что она спускается в кювет, явно собираясь идти дальше в поле.

Дождь, казалось, все усиливался. Дин оставил аварийные огни включенными и, ежась от холодной воды, заливающей за воротник куртки, принялся помогать Сэму доставать лопаты из багажника.

\- Как ты думаешь…? – начал было Сэм.

Дин только пожал плечами.

Они догнали ее где-то на полпути к большим валунам, делящим поле на неравные части. Ее волосы мокрыми лентами прилипли к лицу и глянцевой поверхности кожаной куртки.

Остановилась она только у самих валунов, за которыми начинался лес. Остановилась и принялась оглядываться по сторонам. Затем провела на мокрой траве полосу носком ботинка.

\- Копайте здесь, - медленно проговорила она и, словно не замечая дождя, опустилась на достаточно большой камень, сложив ноги по-турецки.

\- Может, хоть объяснишь? – поинтересовался Сэм, начиная, тем не менее, копать. – Что мы ищем, клад?

\- Почти, - усмехнулась Джейн и принялась накручивать прядь мокрых волос на палец.

Мокрую землю, по крайней мере, копать было достаточно легко, и минут через пятнадцать под лопатой Дина что-то хрустнуло.

\- Расширьте немного, - сказала Маккензи. – Вон до того камня.

\- Неужели это то, о чем я думаю? – прищурился Сэм.

\- Просвети меня, - криво улыбнулся Дин. - О чем ты думаешь? Я, например, о том, что неплохо бы воду из ботинок вылить.

\- Это братская могила, Дин. Здесь во времена войны произошло что-то… Да, Джейн? Отсюда и истории про заколдованную рощу?

Джейн только пожала плечами.

Сэм не мог даже предположить, сколько человек лежало в могиле. Кости были перемешаны, и оттого это место выглядело еще более страшным. Он еще раз пожалел, что мало внимания в колледже уделял истории.

\- Ну, дальше вы знаете, - Маккензи поднялась с камня и подошла к краю могилы. – Керосин, спички…

\- С ума сошла? Какие спички в такую погоду?

Она раздраженно передернула плечами.

\- Ладно, лей пока.

Этот фокус впечатлил бы их гораздо сильнее, если бы она хотя бы щелкнула пальцами. Но Джейн явно не была любительницей фокусов и спецэффектов. Потому керосин просто загорелся в ту же секунду, когда он вылил последние капли на останки.

По земле прошла дрожь. Между деревьями молнией промелькнула вспышка какого-то света. Затем еще раз, ярче. Им показалось, что каждое дерево засветилось отдельно, непонятным, призрачным светом. Эти светлые тени начали отделяться, словно выходя из деревьев… Земля опять задрожала, и всех троих ударило взрывной волной, только более мягкой, легкой.

\- Ни фига себе! – не сдержался Дин. – Ни…

Не тратя больше времени на слова, он подхватил Джейн на плечо.

\- Эй, без рук! – возмутилась она. – Поставь на землю!

\- Да помолчи ты! – крикнул он и практически перебросил ее на руки Сэму. – Никогда не видел ничего подобного! Никогда, слышишь?

Он сам не мог понять, почему улыбается. Возможно потому, что столько душ одновременно нашли покой после сотен лет страданий. Возможно потому, что никогда ничего подобного не видел. Возможно из-за волны.

Он перевел взгляд на Сэма. Тот как раз ставил Джейн на камень, тоже улыбаясь, как полный кретин, хоть она и колотила его кулачками по спине.

\- Ты видел? – крикнул он. – Видел?

Дин опомнился только тогда, когда понял, что обнимает его. По-настоящему, всем телом, так, как раньше.

\- Придурки! – с плохо скрываемым удовольствием протянула Маккензи, поднимая с земли забытые лопаты.

***

  
\- Ты предупреждай только в следующий раз, хорошо? – снова ухмыльнулся Сэм, натягивая сухую футболку.

Переодеваться в машине, да еще и втроем, да еще и в проливной дождь, да еще и после такого – определенно, такого в его жизни давно не случалось.

\- Что? – оторвавшись от созерцания луж на дороге, переспросила Джейн. Она ограничилась тем, что сняла куртку и натянула теплый свитер на майку. Казалось, что ее одежда просто высохла, сама собой, в считанные минуты.

\- Предупреждай, что мы копаем и зачем, - объяснил Сэм. – А то уж больно на какой-то вестерн похоже.

\- Сэм подумал, что ты на Аляску обиделась, - захохотал Дин.

Джейн вытянулась поперек сидения и закрыла глаза.

\- Обещаю, когда вы меня совсем достанете, могилы я вас копать не заставлю. Ненавижу вестерны. И штампы. И ямы. Кстати, если поедем сейчас прямо, никуда не сворачивая, то через час будем в Спрингдейле. Там есть мотель, еда, душ, и нет никаких любителей истории. Мне сегодня большего и не нужно.

Сэму показалось, что она заснула в то же мгновение, когда сказала последнее слово.

  


***

  
Спрингдейл оказался достаточно крупным городком, а мотель – несколькими домиками с отдельными входами.

Дождь закончился, но влажный воздух и не думал прогреваться. В дирекции перепутали ключи, в машине спустило колесо, страшно хотелось есть, но Сэм, сидя на крыльце перед своим номером, все не мог перестать улыбаться. Этот день, этот дождь, эта дурацкая легкость во всем теле…

Дин ушел менять ключи и, заодно, выяснять насчет стоянки. Что-то все-таки между ними изменилось. К лучшему или к худшему - пока не понятно. Но Сэм готов был подождать, чтобы разобраться.

Джейн же выглядела не очень хорошо. Забившись в угол террасы, она сидела на собственной сумке, подобрав под себя ноги. Ее волосы уже совсем высохли, но она зябко ежилась, кутаясь в свитер и грея ладони о картонный стакан с кофе. Сквозь дырку на колене ее потертых джинсов Сэм видел небольшой кривой шрам, чуть выше коленной чашечки. Интересно, чей он. Джейн Маккензи, двадцати пяти лет, или ее настоящей?

\- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоено спросил он.

\- Да что мне сделается, - спокойно и как-то безразлично ответила она. – А ты?

Вопрос был задан явно не из вежливости. Джейн таким в принципе не страдала. Просто хотела изменить тему разговора.

\- А я прекрасно, только не пойму почему, - честно ответил Сэм.

Слова словно сами рвались наружу, не слушая никаких уговоров рассудка. Нашел с кем своими переживаниями делиться! Тоже мне, телефон доверия.

\- Адреналин, - с отвращением предположила Джейн и уткнулась носом в воротник пестрого свитера. – Или эндорфины. Или и то, и другое одновременно. Наслаждайся, пока можешь.

\- В смысле?

Она не ответила. Но он уже и сам понял. «Год прошел, а у тебя эмоций еще хоть отбавляй… Когда ты в последний раз могла по-настоящему разозлиться, а?»

\- Странно, - продолжил он. – Ведь нет никаких поводов радоваться, если честно. Ты нам ни черта не рассказываешь, ни о себе, ни о твоем друге. Ни о том, кто тебя убил. Ни о том, что ты отдала Бобби на хранение. Мы не можем понять, почему тебе помогаем. И что нам делать потом, после… И Дин еще…

\- Что? – почти заинтересованно спросила она.

Он оглянулся. Джейн, прищурившись, смотрела на него, устроив подбородок на ладонях. Выглядела она, как тяжелый подросток после бессонной ночи. Ему вдруг показалось, что она почти цепляется за этот разговор, словно только это не дает ей сейчас отключиться.

\- Он – ничего, - доверительно ответил Сэм. – В том-то и проблема.

\- Он – не ничего. Он еще сильнее в вашем общем меде, чем год назад. Как и ты. Я это знаю с той минуты, когда вы позвали меня на парковке. По запаху чувствуется.

\- По запаху?

\- По запаху, - подтвердила она. – Как и в прошлый раз. От вас всеми невысказанными вопросами…

Она вдруг замолчала и принялась искать что-то в кармане джинсов.

\- И что мне делать? – почему-то спросил Сэм.

Он вдруг почувствовал себя совсем молодым, уязвимым, открытым нараспашку. У нее было лицо двадцатилетней девушки, а глаза – тысячелетней. Именно сейчас это перестало его пугать.

\- А я откуда знаю? – передернула плечами Джейн. – Масса вариантов, выбирай любой.

Обшарив все карманы, она вдруг хлопнула себя по лбу, закатила штанину и достала из правого кеда маленький складной ножик.

\- Вот ты, - она ловко вырезала на досках террасы что-то похожее на Сатурн и его кольца. – А вот он. Вы так стараетесь получше идти по орбитам друг друга, что никогда не встретитесь. Нужно иногда оборачиваться и вокруг своей оси.

Сэм ошарашено рассматривал доски, не решаясь поднять на нее глаза. Боже, ведь действительно – какой бред!

***

  
Вечером Дин, не слушая никаких возражений, поволок их в город.

\- Во-первых, нам нужны наличные. Во-вторых, нам нужно выпить. В-третьих…, - он вздохнул, словно собираясь с духом. – Ты похожа на пугало. И на Лару Крофт с жестокого похмелья.

\- И что? – скептически подняла бровь Джейн. – Кстати, у меня деньги есть, в той дыре очень неплохо платили за чернила.

Она высоко подняла волосы и заплела их в косу. Из-за синяков под глазами и уставшего взгляда она выглядела старше, и это было почти странно.

\- Ничего, оставь свои три доллара себе. Нам надо развеяться. И никакой работы сегодня.

Маккензи только пожала плечами.

\- Что, только покер?

\- Только покер!

Ужинать он их повел в китайский ресторанчик. До звания настоящего ресторана он недотягивал очень сильно, но и простой забегаловкой не уже не был. В основном потому, что хозяева недавно отказались от бумажных скатертей и картонных стаканов.

Они ели молча. Маккензи крутила в руках палочки, периодически все-таки делая попытки съесть немного холодной лапши.

\- А ты была в Китае? – спросил Дин, разламывая печенье. – Слушайте, классное место! И с чувством юмора - предсказание тоже на китайском!

\- Была, - нехотя ответила она. – Только давно, они тогда еще не придумали фаст-фуд.

Отобрав у него листик с предсказанием, она разгладила его перед собой на столе.

\- Здесь написано: «Счастье легче перышка, но никто не знает, как его удержать». Или что-то в этом роде. Я в китайском не сильна, - она разломала свою печенюшку. – Хм… «Помощь придет оттуда, откуда меньше всего ее ждешь». Неплохо бы…

\- А мое? – вклинился Сэм, разламывая печенье.

\- А у тебя написано: «Не суетись», - расхохоталась Джейн. – Неплохой совет, возьми на вооружение.

После ужина Маккензи наотрез отказалась идти куда бы то ни было, пока не найдет книжный магазин.

\- Я вас в баре найду, - пообещала она, и, сунув руки в карманы куртки, быстрым шагом пошла по улице.

Сэм проводил ее взглядом. У него было какое-то нехорошее предчувствие – об этом вечере, об этом городе, о ней…

\- Слушай, чувак, серьезно – не суетись! – Дин хлопнул его по плечу, задержав руку немного дольше, чем было нужно.

Совсем как раньше.

\- Ладно, договорились, - улыбнулся Сэм. – Пошли?

***

  
В покер в этом баре не играли. Но компания для партии в бильярд нашлась практически моментально. Дин бросил на стол первую двадцатку и принялся выставлять шары в треугольнике.

Сэм заказал себе пиво и повернулся спиной к бару. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как играет Дин. Как играет отец. Как они играли вместе, когда Сэм с Дином были еще подростками.

Раньше в такие моменты он зачастую чувствовал себя только еще более чужим, еще более непохожим на них. Блеф ему давался хорошо, потому с покером проблем не было. А вот пул… Шары, казалось, его ненавидели. С тех пор, как он стал ростом выше стола, он не оставляя попытки покорить их, договориться с ними. Но все безрезультатно – кий в руках жил своей жизнью, рука постоянно соскальзывала, удары приходились по касательной и были унизительно слабыми. Все вокруг словно насмехалось над ним, еще больше доказывая, что здесь ему не место.

Но сейчас, глядя на игру Дина, он не испытывал ничего, кроме какого-то странного удовлетворения. Да, он мастер. Только идиот может всерьез думать, что его можно так просто обыграть.

\- Пинту темного и орешки, - раздался рядом знакомый голос.

Джейн опустилась на соседний стул и бережно положила на стойку большой бумажный пакет.

\- Ну как? – поинтересовался Сэм.

В пакете лежало несколько больших альбомов и странного вида сверток в грубой бумаге с каким-то клеймом. Сэм вдруг вспомнил мешочек, который Джейн прятала в карман в доме Миссури. Что она замыслила?

\- Неплохо, - легко ответила она. – Книжный магазин у них неплохой. И работает допоздна, потому что хозяин живет там же с тех пор, как его выгнала жена.

Она бросила в рот пару орешков и достала одну из книг. На обложке была фотография Французского квартала и надпись «Балконы Нового Орлеана».

\- Странно как-то, - сказала она, отпивая глоток пива. – Как будто домой возвращаюсь. А дома ведь у меня давно нет…

Сэм повернулся к ней, перестав следить за партией.

\- А ты ведь там долго прожила, да? – спросил он. – Миссури говорила, что лет пятьдесят. И что последние годы даже немного стареть начала, чтобы жить на одном месте.

Маккензи улыбнулась. Прогулка явно пошла ей на пользу – она немного повеселела и уже не выглядела такой уставшей.

\- Да, - кивнула она. – Там хорошо было. Хоть и очень шумно. Праздник круглый год.

\- А почему же ты тогда уехала оттуда?

Она на мгновение задумалась.

\- Не хотела, чтобы случилось то, что в Нью-Мексико.

Она достала из пакета еще одну книгу, старую, сильно потрепанную, в дешевой бумажной обложке.

\- «Легенды…». Легенды чего? – спросил Сэм, не в силах разобрать затертую надпись.

\- Не важно. Это вам сказочка на ночь…

\- Эй! – подошедший незаметно Дин выхватил бокал из ее рук и сделал большой глоток – Видели? Давно не играл с таким детским садом.

\- Это что, какая-то мелочная месть за прошлый раз? – спросила Маккензи, отбирая свой бокал обратно.

Сэму на мгновение показалось, что на ее пальцах появилось какое-то свечение, когда она дотронулась до руки Дина. Он моргнул, и свечение исчезло. Дин явно ничего не заметил, потому что смотрел в другую сторону. Но выражение его лица немного поменялось, словно он прислушивался сам к себе.

\- Это что, какие-то мелочные комментарии по поводу глотка пива? - словно опомнившись, задал он ответный вопрос.

Маккензи подняла на него взгляд.

\- Может быть. Сыграешь со мной?

\- Только без всяких штучек, по-честному. Согласна?

Джейн кивнула и, опершись на его руку, спрыгнула с высокого барного стула. Вспомнив о бокале, она протянула его Сэму.

\- Держи, будет нашей трубкой мира. Допивай, а то выдохнется.

Сэм протянул руку и даже не удивился, увидев то самое свечение на своих пальцах. В том месте, где его руки коснулась рука Джейн.

***

  
Джейн с Дином сыграли вничью. Сэм видел всю партию и был практически уверен, что она играла на минимуме своих возможностей. То есть, приблизив их к общечеловеческим настолько, насколько это было возможно.

\- Молодец, - абсолютно искренне сказала она Дину, когда они вернулись к стойке. – Тебе бы математикой заниматься, с углами и логикой проблем не будет.

\- Спасибо большое, - шутливо поклонился тот. – Именно то, о чем я мечтал всю жизнь.

Он стал совсем рядом с Сэмом, настолько близко, что тот чувствовал тепло его плеча через одежду. Сэм знал, что она что-то с ними сделала, но никак не мог понять, что именно. За последние сорок минут он не заметил в себе никаких перемен, но сейчас, кажется, начал догадываться.

\- Пойдем? – с улыбкой спросила Джейн.

На улице опять моросил дождь, мелкий, холодный, но на удивление приятный после душного зала. Джейн ушла немного вперед, аккуратно переступая через лужи и прижимая к боку свой пакет. А они немного отстали, просто неспешно бредя по улице, плечом к плечу. В этом мне было никакой неловкости, никакой нервозности последних недель. Чтобы она там не наколдовала, в этом не было ничего постороннего или чужеродного.

Под дверью их домика Дин немного замешкался, пытаясь найти в кармане ключ. Сэм прислонился к деревянной стене и закрыл глаза.

\- Она с нами что-то сделала, - тихо сказал он. – Я не знаю, что, но я…

Замок в двери щелкнул, прервав его. И в то же мгновение Дин шагнул ближе, прижимая его к стене своим телом. Мягко перехватив оба его запястья, прижал к стене и его руки. И поцеловал. Первый раз за целый год, первый раз за целых сорок лет.

Сэм, немного опешив сначала, подался навстречу, отвечая, раскрывая его губы. Он попытался немного освободить руки, надеясь, что Дин поймет. Перед глазами все плыло, а сердце стучало так сильно, что, казалось, готово было переломать ему ребра.

Наконец ему удалось вывернуть запястья и переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Дина. Тот застонал, и, не прерывая поцелуя, немного отступил, дав тем самым ему возможность поменяться с ним местами. Сэм одним движением прижал его к дверной раме и, освободив руку, провел по лицу Дина, словно пытаясь убедиться, что это все происходит на самом деле. Ведь еще только вчера…

Дин открыл глаза, и его честный, открытый взгляд рассеял все сомнения Сэма.

\- Пойдем, - прошептал он и потянул его за руку внутрь домика.

***

  
\- Сэм, твою мать..., - Дин судорожно вцепился в покрывало, подаваясь навстречу. Кровати страшно скрипели, но никому из них до этого не было дела.

Сэм согнул пальцы, и Дин опять выгнулся, пытаясь хоть как-то ослабить немыслимое напряжение, заставить Сэма хоть немного пожалеть его.

\- Пожалуйста… - пробормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Что – пожалуйста? – выдохнул Сэм и прижал губы к внутренней стороне его бедра. Ему все это давалось не менее тяжело.

\- Сэм…

Сэм помотал головой, снова проводя языком по нежной коже.

\- Попроси хорошо, - прошептал он.

Дин застонал и невольно попытался свести ноги. Он тяжело дышал, и Сэм понимал, что они оба уже на грани. Пальцы Дина скользнули по его затылку, легко царапая кожу.

Он был практически уверен, что в этот раз Дин не попросит. Слишком сильно они отдалились, слишком быстро сближались обратно.  
Он снова шевельнул пальцами.

\- Не издевайся, - хрипло простонал Дин, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Сэма. – Сэм…

Он дернул его за волосы, и Сэм вскрикнул, на мгновение зажмурившись. Не от боли, совсем наоборот. Это была последняя капля…

Он снова принялся двигать пальцами, лизнув мошонку, взял в рот влажную головку его члена. Дин выругался, пытаясь одновременно податься навстречу и его руке, и его языку.

\- Сэм, я… Сэм! – пробормотал он, но Сэм только взял его в рот глубже.

Дин кончил, дернувшись всем телом, зажав ладонью себе рот. Он еще продолжал вздрагивать, когда Сэм, вытерев руки об одну из простыней, лег рядом.

Его трясло от возбуждения. Он положил одну ладонь на живот Дина, провел ею вверх, по груди, к напряженным мышца шеи. Дин открыл глаза. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, он облизнул губы.

\- Черт! – прошептал он.

Рука Сэма сама собой скользнула вниз, к готовой треснуть ширинке.

\- Подожди, - попросил Дин, приподнимаясь на локти.

\- Не могу, - прошептал он, сжав свой член сквозь трусы.

Ему казалось, что он еще никогда ничего так сильно не хотел, даже будучи подростком.

Дин одним движением стянул с него трусы вместе с джинсами, перевернул на спину, отталкивая его руку.

\- Боже, ты… - прошептал он, начиная двигать ладонью.

Сэм кончил всего после пары движений, спрятав лицо в изгибе шеи Дина. И долго не мог отдышаться. Слишком давно он не испытывал ничего похожего.

\- Ну ты даешь! - почувствовал он на шее теплое дыхание Дина.

Он хотел ответить, повернуться, немного отодвинуться, устроиться поудобнее, но уснул почти моментально. Сквозь сон он успел почувствовать влажные губы на своем виске.

***

Поломанные люди часто становятся красивее. Поломанные и собранные заново иногда светятся, как миллиарды звезд.

Это было не мое дело, это была не моя проблема. Но я не знаю, что со мной будет дальше. Потому можно и расщедриться на такой незначительный подарок.

Если бы тогда, давно, кто-то дал мне чуть больше смелости, многое в моей жизни могло сложиться иначе. Для начала – мои кости сейчас были бы археологической находкой. Я бы никогда не увидела ночных городов, или облаков из окна самолета, или айсберги в океане.

Кто знает, что бы мне понравилось больше. Знаю только, что все было бы не так.

В ту ночь мне очень хотелось увидеть его. Потому я, плюнув на все, вернулась в Нью-Мексико. Как – это уже совсем другая история. Это не имело значения, особенно в ту минуту.

Он спал, вытянувшись на каменном полу, точно такой же, каким я его увидела впервые. В тот день, когда пришла в себя в сырой пещере и поняла, что мой путь не закончился, а только начинается. И что легенды не врали – такие, как он, действительно похожи на нас. Такие, как он, бывают красивыми.

\- Опять то же самое, - сказала я, ложась рядом. Мое тело сейчас было таким маленьким, особенно рядом с ним. – Опять кто-то бунтует.

Он даже не пошевелился. Я закинула руки за голову, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Есть два варианта. Либо он хочет, чтобы я его убила, либо хочет убить меня, а потом тебя. Знаешь, я не уверена, что буду бороться.

Он был теплым и уютным, так и хотелось уснуть рядом с ним, как раньше. Еще хотя бы один раз.

\- Мне так много лет, - продолжила я. – По твоему календарю это так, ерунда, песчинка времени. Но я устала не меньше тебя.

Мне на мгновение показалось, что он шевельнулся.

\- Он забрал твою звезду. Твой Полярис… Поговори со мной…

Он опять шевельнулся, прижавшись ко мне теснее.

И все.

Я впервые за много лет пожалела, что не могу плакать.

\- Ты бы не поверил, если бы узнал, что я сегодня видела, - прошептала я. – Столько душ, таких же, как мы. Злых, брошены, преданных. Я очень хочу верить, что, дав ему то, что он просит, я освобожу его. Скажи мне, что так будет лучше.

Полежав еще несколько минут в тишине, я поднялась с пола. Снаружи уже рассвело, и пустыня, просыпаясь, сияла всеми красками. Я снова завалила вход и, поднимая кедами клубы пыли, побрела вниз.


	4. Удар

Я была первой. Здесь совсем нечем гордиться. Просто почти никому не было меня жаль, почти никто не сомневался, что отдать первой именно меня – это правильный выбор.

Я была первой из многих. И мне было плевать на остальных. Я тогда слишком быстро и слишком сильно поменялась, слишком приняла его… Мне просто нечего было терять. Тогда уже нечего.

Их было очень много. Иногда они появлялись раз в месяц, иногда – раз в год. Иногда парни, иногда девушки, иногда целые группы. Каждый реагировал на это по-своему. Кто-то начинал рыдать, кто-то радовался, кто-то злился и бросался на стены, кто-то забивался в угол и не выходил оттуда до появления следующих.

Нас были сотни. Сейчас нас осталось около сорока человек. Таких, как он, в мире, наверное, больше нет. По крайней мере, он так говорит. Может, врет.

Мы разбросаны по миру, мы не видимся и не общаемся, мы почти не думаем друг о друге. Я знаю о том, где сейчас живут шестеро из нас. С кем-то у меня остались неплохие отношения, кто-то с радостью перегрыз бы мне горло при удобном случае.

Мы жили вместе очень долго и расстались не сразу. Мы расставались много лет. Каждый день, каждый год откалывался кто-то один. Кто-то уходил в большой мир, кто-то засыпал, кто-то искал смерти. Я тоже тогда ушла, но не надолго. Все равно вернулась. До сих пор себя за это презираю. Но не могу.

Даже в такой жизни должен быть какой-то смысл. Другого я не нашла. Не смогла или не захотела.

***

  
Сэм проснулся в то мгновение, когда Дин как раз вставал с кровати. Только потому он успел поймать его руку и потянуть назад.

\- Ты что? – удивился Дин. Но, посмотрев на него внимательнее, улыбнулся. – Я просто в душ собирался…

Сэм, не говоря ни слова, снова потянул его на себя. Дин, вздохнув, сдался и лег рядом с ним.

\- Тебе же вчера даже печенька сказала – не суетись, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к Сэму. – Что такое?

\- Ничего, - Сэму почему-то захотелось завыть.

Все было именно так, как он хотел, и, в то же время, совсем не так. И, казалось, что вся та горечь, и нервы, и непонимание, которые были с ним все это время, сейчас просто искали выход.

\- Сэм, - совсем другим голосом позвал его Дин.

\- Все хорошо, - с трудом ответил он. – Даже лучше, чем хорошо.

Дин подвинулся ближе и ткнулся носом в его шею. Потом провел языком по яремной впадинке, прикусил кожу чуть выше, поцеловал шею, провел языком по чувствительной коже за ухом. На Сэма это всегда действовало безотказно. Он сильнее сжал руку Дина, которую до сих пор и не думал отпускать, и закрыл глаза.

\- Хочешь, никуда сегодня не пойдем? – спросил Дин, приблизив губы к его уху.

Сэм покачал головой и только крепче зажмурился.

\- Тогда можем принять душ вместе, - прошептал Дин. – А потом разбудить эту маленькую мерзавку. А потом пойти позавтракать. Хочешь?

Сэм кивнул. Все было совсем не так. Оставалось только надеяться, что не хуже.

***

  
Дверь открылась только после третьего стука.

\- Какого черта? Совсем рехнулись? – спросила Маккензи.

Стоя босиком на деревянном полу, она терла глаза кулаками. Судя по растрепанным волосам и убийственному настроению, разбудить ее у них все же получилось.

\- День на дворе, пора вставать! – Дин сунул ей в руки стакан кофе и, не дожидаясь приглашения, плюхнулся в кресло.

\- Кто такое сказал? – буркнула она и опять вытянулась на кровати. – Откуда вы на мою голову свалились? Поспать не даете, кофе приносите без сахара…

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – удивился Сэм, устраиваясь во втором кресле.

\- По запаху, - Маккензи приподнялась на локтях и сонно посмотрела в их сторону. – У одного из вас в кармане три пакетика.

\- У меня по пакетику на чашку, между прочим, - отозвался Дин, и впрямь вынимая из кармана куртки пакетики сахара.

\- Вам вредно, - мрачно сказала она. – А я спала часа четыре всего. Так что…

\- И чем же ты занималась?

\- Гуляла.

\- В смысле?

\- В прямом. Гуляла. Пешком. Подумать надо было, - она размешала сахар в кофе, сделала глоток и поморщилась. – Ну и гадость…

\- Слушай, - начал Сэм немного неуверенно. – Что мы делаем дальше? Мы очень спешим?

Маккензи спустила ноги с кровати и уперла кулачки в матрац, по обе стороны от себя.

\- Нет, спешить нам уж точно некуда. А что?

\- У нас вчера, оказывается, не только колесо спустило, - расстроено объяснил Дин. – Ничего особенно серьезного, но нужно немного повозиться. Останемся еще на день?

\- Тогда какого черта вы меня разбудили, кретины? – возмутилась Джейн. – А ну пошли вон, оба!

\- Кстати, с тебя сегодня твоя сказочка, - успел крикнуть Сэм прежде, чем она захлопнула дверь у них перед носом. – Сегодня и никаких отговорок, - добавил он, надеясь, что она его все же услышала.

***

В их дверь она постучалась после полудня. Дин все еще возился с машиной, потому в номере Сэм был один.

На ней были какие-то шорты с футболкой, словно она натянула первое, что попалось ей под руку, даже не глядя в окно. Холода она явно тоже не чувствовала. В руках она держала ту самую сумку.

\- Я сегодня вечером очень хочу поработать, - сказала она. – Но сначала нужно сделать что-то с этими вашими уродливыми кляксами. Ты первый.

И, даже не думая поинтересоваться его мнением, она принялась разложила все свои инструменты на столе, разрывать пакеты, менять какие-то баллончики, По комнате поплыл запах антисептика.

\- Вообще-то, думать в таких вопросах тоже не мешало бы, - вычитывала она его, продолжая возиться со своей странной, давно устаревшей машинкой. – Грубо говоря, от вот этого твоего защитного знака толку сейчас немного, ваш чудо-мастер ошибся в двух линиях. Если бы они побледнели еще немного, никакой защиты от него вообще бы не было.

Маккензи усадила его на один из двух имеющихся в номере стульев, а сама устроилась на краю стола.

\- Не трусь, - подмигнула она Сэму. – Игла обычная, больно почти не будет, даже наоборот. Я такое, как с ним, не со всеми делаю.

Больно действительно не было. Хотя иногда ощущения были не из приятных – все же это, по сути, были новые царапины на старом шраме. Но все остальное… Сэм знал, почему это иногда может быть

приятно – мозг вырабатывает эндорфины в ответ на уколы иглы. Но в прошлый раз все было совсем по-другому. Что-то здесь явно было не так.

\- Ты опять за свое? – тихо спросил он.

Джейн не ответила, сосредоточенно наводя контур знака. Потому ему оставалось только кусать губы и крепко сжимать ножку стула. Почему она не могла предупредить, что «даже наоборот» - это именно так?

Дин вернулся, когда она добралась до середины.

\- О, у вас здесь уже жизнь кипит, - удивился он. – Я думал, ты до вечера проспишь. Все в порядке?

Он пристально посмотрел в глаза Сэму, явно увидев в них куда больше, чем тот бы хотел показать. Потом хлопнул дверцей холодильника, достав себе бутылку пива.

\- Все чудесно, ты следующий, - ухмыльнулась Джейн.

\- Расскажи нам все-таки, а? – попросил Сэм, не зная, куда деться от этого странного зуда под кожей.

Маккензи немного откинулась назад, внимательно посмотрев на него.

\- Ну что ж, ладно. Но вам же Миссури что-то рассказывала.

\- Она сказала только, что тебя принесли в жертву, - Дин немного понизил голос, словно сам не верил в то, что собирался сказать. – Дракону.

Джейн покачала головой, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

\- Змею.

\- Кому? – удивился Сэм.

\- Змею. Так у нас их называли, - она продолжала работать, но видно было, что мысли ее сейчас далеко. – По нашей земле ходили легенды о таких, как он. Абсолютно разные истории. Одни говорили, что они – просто кровожадные животные, ящеры, берущие дань с простых людей. Другие – что они демоны, приходящие по ночам к молодым девушкам. Оборотни, имеющие два облика.

\- Никогда ничего подобного не слышал, - сказал Сэм.

\- Это не ваши легенды. Это было очень далеко отсюда, в другое время. В совсем другое время…, - она прервалась на мгновение, переставляя баллончик с краской ближе к своей правой руке. – Тогда боги были другими, и весь мир был другим. И они тоже были своего рода богами. Их боялись, им поклонялись…

\- И приносили жертвы? – перебил ее Дин.

\- Да. Не делай такое лицо, те боги были не кровожаднее теперешних. Но намного честнее и прямолинейнее. Потому просто брали дань.

– Чем?

\- Людьми, - она усмехнулась, не поднимая глаз от татуировки Сэма. – Девушками и парнями, когда как. Иногда домашними животными или деньгами. По-разному бывало. Он просил именно людей, молодых, здоровых, умных. Сразу предупредил, что все условия должны быть выполнены, иначе… Да вы сто раз слышали такие сказки, о принцессах и драконах, и отважных рыцарях. У каждого народа в каждом углу мира что-то похожее найдется – дракон, змей, не важно, – она опустила машинку и встала со стола. – Все, у тебя все готово. Ведь не сравнить же с тем, что было! Намажь теперь вот этим, пока я иглу поменяю.

Она протянула Сэму баночку с каким-то странным кремом, похожим на тот, которым она когда-то смазывала Динового дракончика.

Он пересел ближе к окну, уступая место брату. Руки дрожали, потому крышка никак не хотела открываться. Странная вибрация словно застряла у него под кожей, не позволяя расслабиться.

Дин, подозрительно глянув на него еще раз, снял футболку.

\- Можно? – попросила Джейн. – Я только посмотрю.

Он, пожав плечами, повернулся. Черный дракон совсем не изменился, не полинял и не поплыл. Она протянула руку и провела пальцем по морде дракона.

И ничего не произошло. Дракон не ожил, свет не померк, конец света не наступил. Дин вдруг понял, что почти ждал чего-то экстраординарного. Но даже того легкого покалывания, которое появлялось в ее присутствии еще пару дней назад, уже не было.

\- Замечательно, - сказала Джейн, удовлетворенно оглядывая свою работу. – Все-таки я мастер, что не говорите. Ты ведь этот рисунок нашел в вещах Джона?

\- Да, в дневнике.

\- Он просил меня сделать ему именно такой талисман, - улыбнулась она. – На том же месте. Я рада, что этот дракон достался тому, кому был нужен.

Дин кивнул, не зная, что ответить.

\- Ладно, - махнула рукой она. - Садись, поправим этот кошмар. На чем я остановилась?

\- На сказках, - подсказал Сэм, придвигаясь ближе.

\- Точно, - Маккензи внимательно разглядывала татуировку Дина, словно собираясь с мыслями. – Так вот, в сказках дракону всегда отдают принцессу, или княжну, или дочь вождя.

\- А в жизни? – тихо спросил Сэм.

Машинка тихо зажужжала, и Джейн склонилась над Дином.

\- А в жизни отдают тех, кого не жалко. По кому никто скучать не будет. Сирот, например. Когда он появился в наших краях, мне было лет семнадцать, у меня не было ни родителей, ни мужа, ни детей.

Идеальная кандидатура.

Она отбросила волосы за спину и посмотрела на Дина.

\- Ну как? Лучше ведь, чем в прошлый раз?

\- Еще спрашиваешь, - улыбнулся Дин. – Не массаж, конечно, но с прошлым разом не сравнить.

Пока Маккензи возилась с краской, он, не поворачиваясь, на ощупь нашел руку Сэма и крепко ее сжал. Ладонь Дина была сухой и теплой, как всегда. Сэм помнил, что у него, в отличие от самого Сэма, руки были теплыми круглый год, в любую погоду. Что-то связанное с хорошим кровообращением…

Сэм выдохнул и крепче сжал его руку, переплетая их пальцы. Джейн не обратила на это никакого внимания.

\- У него было два брата, - продолжила она, возвращаясь к работе. – По крайней мере из тех, о ком я знаю. Их уже давно нет, но тогда они вселяли настоящий ужас. Когда каждый из них потребовал со своего поселка дань, никто даже не подумал сопротивляться, - она вдруг улыбнулась, почти счастливо. – А потом мои чудесные, добрые соседи выволокли меня из дома за волосы. Рассказали о том, что мне нужно отдать им долг. За то, что они меня вырастили, что не бросили одну. Одели на меня красивую белую рубашку, у меня такой тоненькой и нежной в жизни не было. Отвели к большому камню… - она запнулась, и ее издевательская улыбка превратилась в застывшую гримасу. – И убили. Один держал, второй бил. Ножом. Вот сюда. Все остальные смотрели.

Отложив машинку в сторону, она задрала футболку. На ее смуглой коже, в области солнечного сплетения, был отчетливо виден белый шрам, тонкий и кривой.

\- Все зажило, - горько усмехнулась она. – Когда он забрал меня к себе, зажило все. Кроме этого.

\- Мак… - начал было Сэм, но сказать было нечего.

\- Только не плачьте, ладно? – улыбнулась она. – Я ведь вам говорила, что сказка страшненькая. А дальше вы себе можете представить. Конечно, он нас не ел. Он делал нас сильнее. Он делился с нами своей жизнью. Мне кажется, что ему просто было одиноко.

\- Вас было много?

\- Сначала только я. Потом да, много. И даже те, кто волок меня за волосы. Такая ирония… Слышали бы вы, как они кричали, когда видели меня… - она зажмурилась на мгновение. – Все, готова и твоя клякса. Лучше уже не будет.

Дин шумно вдохнул. Он даже не заметил, когда задержал дыхание. Они оба знали, что ее история принесет немало сюрпризов, но к такому подготовиться было невозможно.

\- А ты…? То есть – а он…?

\- Он устал. Даже мне страшно представить, сколько ему лет. Он видел, как ушло его время, как ушли все его братья. Он говорит, что времена всегда поворачивает вспять. Что скоро все боги проснутся. Уговаривал меня тоже уснуть, но я не могу.

\- Почему? – тихо спросил Сэм.

\- Потому, – отмахнулась Маккензи и принялась собирать инструменты со стола. – Ладно, хватит на один раз. Ухаживать за ними нужно так же, как и в прошлый раз – не давайте пересохнуть, смазывайте мазью, с водой аккуратно.

Она повесила сумку на плечо и открыла дверь.

\- До вечера!

Ее шлепанцы зашелестели по доскам крыльца прежде, чем дверь захлопнулась.

\- То есть я правильно понял, - медленно начал Дин. – Мы с тобой зря смеялись, что она принцесса с драконом под мышкой? Она действительно принцесса со спящим драконом.

\- Ну, не принцесса..., - протянул Сэм. – Но что-то вроде того.

Он поднялся на ноги, но Дин и не думал отпускать его руку.

\- Надо, наверное…

\- Сэм, - глухо пробормотал Дин, притягивая его ближе и утыкаясь лицом в его живот.

Его ладонь скользнула вверх, к татуировке. Он осторожно обвел пальцами контур, по памяти, не поднимая головы. И осторожно, даже немного неуверенно коснулся губами кожи Сэма.

\- Черт! – выдохнул тот.

Дин поцеловал его живот еще раз, уже смелее. Провел языком чуть выше пупка, легко прикусил кожу, и Сэм вздрогнул всем телом. И невольно вздрагивал каждый раз, когда язык Дина касался его кожи.

Он зажмурился, вцепившись одной рукой в столешницу, а второй, сам не осознавая того, попытался прижать голову Дина еще ближе к себе. Перед глазами все плыло, даже за закрытыми веками.

Теплые пальцы скользнули по его ширинке, за пояс джинсов, немного неуклюже расстегнули молнии.

\- Что ты делаешь? – задыхаясь, спросил Сэм, слабо понимая, что говорит.

Дин провел раскрытой ладонью по красноречивой выпуклости в его трусах.

\- Я хочу тебя, - хрипло сказал он. – Я тебя так хочу…

\- Ты хочешь?! – Сэм издал какой-то странный, нервный смешок, мгновенно оборвавшийся, когда Дин повторил движение рукой, стягивая вниз ненужный уже кусок ткани. – Ты посмотри, что ты со мной сделал…

Он не помнил, как они оказались на кровати, не помнил, как порвал ворот футболки, стаскивая ее с Дина, не помнил, как тот шипел, когда он сунул руку в его ширинку. Но хорошо помнил, что Дин довольно ощутимо прикусил его губу перед тем, как пробормотать:

\- Ты... Ты мне...?

Сэм хотел ответить – да, да, все, что угодно. Но он только кивнул, толкнувшись навстречу руке Дина.

***

  
\- Рада, что вы окончательно перестали морочить друг другу головы, - улыбнулась Джейн, открыв перед ними дверь.

\- Откуда? – удивился Дин. – Опять твои штучки?

\- Не важно. Но с вас пиво.

Чуть позже, когда они уже устроились за стойкой во вчерашнем баре, Сэм все же не сдержался.

\- Ты не все рассказала, ведь правда? – спросил он. – Ты… такая, как сейчас из-за его крови?

\- Не только. Но в чем-то именно благодаря крови. На самом деле в этом нет ничего особенного, просто мозг и тело начинает работать на максимуме своих возможностей. Когда-нибудь все будут немного похожими на нас. Не скоро, правда. На кончике той иглы была тысячная доля одной капли. Достаточно, чтобы помочь, но недостаточно для того, чтобы перезапустить твои клетки.

Дин нервно постучал пальцами по бутылке.

\- Я потому смог вернуться? – вдруг спросил он.

\- Не знаю, - искренне ответила Маккензи, хотя Сэм все равно не поверил ей окончательно.

\- То есть…?

\- Может быть и да, может и нет. Я думаю, что нет, не потому. Нет в этом мире ничего всесильного.

Бармен постучал по стойке.

\- Эй, тут интересуются твоим каталогом.

Маккензи залпом допила пиво и оставила их вдвоем.

  


***

  
Клиент был достаточно молодым парнем, лет двадцати шести, не больше. Он выбрал из каталога японский иероглиф, обозначающий чистоту.

\- Его не часто делают, - хмыкнула Джейн, разрывая пакеты со стерильными инструментами. – Мало людей к ней сейчас стремятся, наверное?

\- Или просто думают, что им уже поздно, - сказал он, снимая футболку.

У него был очень низкий голос. Красивая спина. И много татуировок. Очень много.

Иероглиф она выбила ему на лопатке, между стилизованным египетским анхом на загривке и строками из Корана на ребрах.

\- Столько мудрости – и вся на одной спине, - сказала Маккензи, заканчивая контур.

Ей часто встречались такие клиенты, эндорфиновые наркоманы. Приходят за своей дозой, пока есть хоть клочок чистой кожи.

\- Как тебя зовут? – зачем-то спросила Джейн.

\- Дерек, - ответил парень, поворачиваясь к ней.

У него в глазах не было ни тени возбуждения. Только отчаянная, бездонная пустота.

\- Хочешь узнать все, да, Дерек?

Он покачал головой.

\- Хочу понять, что из этого настоящее…

Можно было увести его к себе. И забыть обо всем. С некоторых пор теплые тела и шершавые руки опять начали ей нравиться. Но печати и обещания на нем светились, как неоновые фонари.

\- Осторожнее за рулем, Дерек, - улыбнулась она. - С тебя пятьдесят баксов, место сложное.  


***

Статью первым увидел Дин, пролистывая газету за завтраком. Маккензи как раз пыталась заставить себя доесть блинчики с клубничным джемом, а Сэм допивал вторую чашку кофе.

\- Найдено тело похищенной девочки, - прочитал Дин вслух. – Донны Юки. Последняя жертва похитителя, была найдена вчера днем на пороге церкви святого Эндрю в Бентонвилле. Это уже десятое похищение за последние полгода.

\- И что? – хмуро спросила Маккензи.

Сэм глянул на нее, тоже нахмурившись.

\- Ну, да, я понимаю – какой кошмар, бедная японская девочка! – не меняя тона, пояснила она. – Но мы здесь причем? Кто сказал, что это ваше дело?

Дин молча показал ей фотографию. На руках девочки были выжжены какие-то символы, от запястья к локтю. Никто из них таких никогда не видел.

Маккензи прищурилась, рассматривая знаки. Затем подняла на них глаза.

\- Значит, следующая остановка – Бентонвилль, - согласилась она и, собравшись с духом, подцепила вилкой последний кусок блинчика. – Хотя помяните мое слово – это все какая-то ерунда.

Сэм опять мельком глянул в ее сторону.

\- Не мертвые девочки! – закатила глаза она. – Убийца. Не ваш он клиент. Хотя бы потому, что жертв уже десять.

***

Бентонвилль был настолько тихим и спокойным городком, что, казалось, даже люди здесь двигались, как в замедленной съемке.

\- Агент Памела Карсон **(2)**? Ты это серьезно? – Маккензи мельком глянула на удостоверение. – Хоть фотографию приклеил неплохую, и на том спасибо.

\- Как ты сама понимаешь, твоей у меня не было.

\- Ладно уж. Не поворачивайтесь. И в зеркало не смотрите.

Это заняло достаточно много времени, но вскоре на заднем сидении вместо темноволосой девушки сидела женщина с фотографии – рыжая, с немного ассиметричными чертами лица, лет тридцати пяти на вид.

\- Ты на фотографии чуть пополнее будешь, - критически заметил Сэм.

\- Будем считать, что я похудела. Или хочешь идти за новой одеждой? На тряпки я силы тратить не собираюсь. А вообще неплохо, - сказала Джейн, рассматривая себя в зеркале. – Хотя на настоящую Памелу не сильно похоже.

Дин медленно повернулся к ней, словно не веря своим ушам.

\- Ты ее знала? Правду говорят, что это она…?

\- Без комментариев, - лучезарно улыбнулась ему Маккензи и, выйдя из машины, довольно ощутимо хлопнула дверью.

\- По-моему, у них с твоей деткой какие-то давние счеты, - улыбнулся Сэм.

В офисе шерифа она пробыла долго. Сэм успел сходить к ближайшему киоску за свежими газетами, и они внимательно перечитали новости о ходе расследовании. Ничего принципиально нового они не узнали. Связи между семьями убитых девочек все еще не было, новых улик не было…

Около четырех часов дня они увидели, как Джейн, или теперь Памела, быстрым шагом идет к ним через парковку.

\- Проблемы были?

\- Нет, конечно. Кто бы меня с таким лицом в чем-то заподозрил? – он устроилась на заднем сидении. – Но шериф пытался мне соврать сначала. Они знают, что связывает эти семьи, просто пока нет железобетонных доказательств, не хотят выносить это на публику.

\- И какая же между ними связь?

\- Церковь. Все семьи ходили в одну и ту же церковь, или, как минимум, жили по соседству.

\- С той самой церковью? Где нашли последнюю девочку?

\- Да, - подтвердила Джейн.

В зеркале Дин увидел, что она все еще оставалась Памелой Карсон - тридцатипятилетней, рыжей и белокожей.

\- Ты еще куда-то собираешься? – спросил он.

\- Хочу поговорить с мамой девочки. И я не в настроении изображать новую любопытную соседку. Потому агент Карсон все еще на миссии. И вы тоже.

***

  
\- Я не понимаю, почему никто ничего не делает… – медленно проговорила Мия Юки, подливая еще чая в чашку Сэма.

На ее лице не дрогнула ни одна мышца с тех пор, как они вошли в дом. Дин старался не смотреть на ее неестественно прямую осанку и плотно сжатые губы.

\- Поверьте мне, миссис Юки, - Маккензи доверительно наклонилась в ее сторону. – Мы делаем абсолютно все, что от нас зависит. У вас есть хоть какие-то подозрения?

\- Меня уже об этом столько раз спрашивали, - все так же медленно ответила она. – Нет, подозрений у меня нет. Никого подозрительного я не замечала, новых людей в доме не было. Единственный человек, появившийся в наших краях недавно – это новый пастор. Но он переехал в город уже после того, как начались похищения.

Маккензи осторожно взяла в руки ее ладонь.

Сэм с Дином переглянулись. Каждый из них был готов поклясться, что она не играет, не пытается выудить больше полезной информации.

\- Почему вы о нем вспомнили? – спросила Джейн. – Его подозревали?

\- Мне кажется, шериф его до сих пор подозревает, - миссис Юки поставила на столик чашку чая, которую держала в свободной руке, и сжала дрожащими пальцами оборку передника. – Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы у него были проблемы. Он очень хороший человек, хоть и молодой совсем. Там на полке стоит его фотография с Донной. Я снимала в день ее первого причастия…

\- Памела, - тихо позвал Дин. – Взгляни-ка сюда.

Джейн обогнула диван и посмотрела на фотографию в серебряной рамке.

\- Миссис Юки, это и есть новый священник? – спросила она, не отрывая взгляд от снимка.

\- Да, отец Дерек.

***

  
В сквере в такой час почти не было людей.

\- Я бы почувствовала, - еще раз повторила Маккензи, сверля Дина взглядом. – Такое я бы увидела сразу. Да, с ним было что-то не в порядке, ему было плохо, но это не то.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – снова взвился он. – К тебе психи часто заходят? Как ты вообще могла сразу не сказать?!

\- Дин, прекрати, - поморщился Сэм.

\- Это сделал не псих, - сказала Джейн, садясь почему-то на спинку лавочки. – Это сделал тот, кто очень хочет заключить какую-то сделку. Я раз двадцать в участке пересмотрела фотографии знаков на руках девочек. Это сделал не демон, не какая-то сверхъестественная сила. Обычный человек. Который очень хочет заключить сделку с каким-то серьезным демоном. И которому нечего терять.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – снова спросил Дин, на этот раз уже спокойнее.

\- Вы никогда не видели, как выглядит такой ритуал, правда?

Они синхронно помотали головами.

\- Есть много способов вызвать ваших друзей-демонов. Сами знаете - с кем-то встретиться проще, кто-то сам тебя найдет, кто-то только и ждет, чтобы его позвали. Но некоторые приходят только за…

Она передернула плечами, явно не собираясь договаривать.

\- За жертвой? – тихо спросил Сэм.

\- Да. И сам ритуал очень болезненный, особенно для того, кто его совершает. Жертва может быть мертвой или без сознания. Он же должен пожертвовать часть себя, без всякой анестезии или обезболивающих.

\- На том парне, по-моему, не было никаких шрамов, - неуверенно сказал Сэм. – Хотя я его не очень хорошо помню.

\- Сверху не было, - подтвердила Джейн. – И он не хромал. У него на теле столько татуировок, что священника я бы в нем заподозрила в последнюю очередь.

\- Ты сделала ему японский иероглиф, - задумчиво сказал Сэм, открывая блокнот. – И последняя девочка, Донна, была этнической японкой.

\- У него еще были штуки три более свежих татуировок, - Маккензи быстро набросала на бумаге три небольших эскиза. – Кельтский трилистник, факел и листик клевера.

Сэм пролистнул несколько страниц.

\- Последними жертвами, до Донны, были две девочки из ирландских семей и одна американка.

Джейн достала из кармана удостоверение агента ФБР и повертела его в руках.

\- Возможно, только возможно, - она выразительно посмотрела на Дина, - с этим отцом Дереком все не так просто. Но это не пройдет, вся эта ерунда с ФБР и так далее. Я поговорю с ним сама.

Вручив удостоверение Дину, она быстро пошла по направлению к церкви.

***

  
\- Я не понимаю, - пробормотал Дерек, опускаясь на скамью.

В церкви, кроме них, не было ни души. Дерек провел в этой церкви всего три месяца, но уже ненавидел ее всей душой. Темные тяжелые своды, пыльная алтарная комната, лицемерие в каждом камне.

\- Я знаю, что ты что-то знаешь, - спокойно сказала незнакомая ему женщина, даже не потрудившись представиться. – Вопрос в другом – откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Что знаю?

На ней был один из тех безликих брючных костюмов, которые обычно носят те, кем ему уже трижды угрожал шериф Дэвис.

\- Ты знаешь что-то об убитых девочках, - она как-то очень знакомо закусила губу и покачала головой. – Хотя нет, не так. Ты почему-то чувствуешь свою вину за то, что их убили. Почему?

Дерек закрыл глаза. Реакция на его попытки объяснить всегда заканчивались одинаково – ему смеялись в лицо и называли психом. Всю жизнь, с тех пор, как ему приснился первый сон.

\- Какой сон? – спросила женщина.

Он открыл глаза. Неужели он сказал это вслух?

\- Нет, - улыбнулась она. – Не сказал. Но я все равно услышала. Давай, я тебе немного помогу. Ты видел их смерть во сне?

\- Да, - выдавил он из себя. – И не только их. Но как вы…?

\- Давно?

\- Лет пять. Как вы узнали?

\- Зачем тебе татуировки? На память? О тех, кого ты не смог спасти?

Дерек кивнул.

\- Я нашел Донну тем утром, - помолчав, сказал он. – Она лежала на ступеньках, такая маленькая… Он завернул ее в зеленый плед, как будто боялся, что она замерзнет. Почему я не вижу его лицо?

Почему я вижу все, кроме того, что действительно может помочь остановить это?

\- Я знала таких, как ты, - тихо сказала она, и Дереку на мгновение показалось, что она не настоящая, как и большинство его видений. – Почему вас всех так тянет к богам, к служению? Почему вы пытаетесь понять причину, вместо того, чтобы пользоваться своим даром?

\- Эти сны вернулись после того, как я принял сан, - Дерек встал со скамьи и прошелся перед алтарем, сам не понимая, зачем рассказывает ей об этом. – Мне тогда казалось, что я перестал верить. А сейчас понимаю – нет, не перестал. Я верю так, как никогда не верил. Я практически знаю. Я просто не уверен в том, могу ли ему служить после всего этого…

\- Найди меня, если вдруг определишься не в его пользу, - она посмотрела вверх, туда, где под куполом церкви еще виден был дневной свет. – Вот, возьми. Так я буду знать.

Она положила ему в ладонь то, что крутила в руках все это время. Это была монетка с выгравированными на ней знаками, еще теплая от ее прикосновения.

\- Кто вы? – спросил Дерек. – Я вас знаю?

\- Мы встречались, - улыбнулась она.

Затем встала и без всяких объяснений пошла к выходу.

\- Подождите! – позвал ее Дерек. – Подождите!

Желтую туфельку с белой ромашкой он спрятал в исповедальне этим утром. На ней были видны капли засохшей крови.

\- Откуда ты знал, что это не ее кровь? – спросила женщина, немного поменявшись в лице.

Казалось, что она с трудом себя сдерживает.

\- Я не знал. Просто увидел, как прячу ее здесь.

Взяв туфельку в руку, она несколько секунд просто смотрела на нее. Затем, словно опомнившись, бросилась к выходу.

Толкнув тяжелую дверь, на мгновение обернулась.

\- Найди меня, Дерек, хорошо? Обязательно!

И выбежала на улицу.

[](http://s171.photobucket.com/albums/u307/triskelos/Supernatural/?action=view&current=cc8261eac0d5.jpg)

  
Солнце уже начало садиться, а Маккензи так и не выходила из церкви.

\- А ты когда-то задумывался – что мы с ним будем делать, когда найдем? Или с ней? – спросил Сэм.

\- То же, что и всегда, - пожал плечами Дин. – Убедимся, что он и передадим чувакам со значками. А потом…

Тяжелая дверь церкви со крипом открылась. Маккензи быстро сбежала по ступенькам, на ходу избавляясь от последних черт агента Памелы Карсон.

Сэм нервно оглянулся, но на площади никого не было.

\- Ну, как…? – начал было Дин, но Джейн не обратила на них никакого внимания.

Пройдя немного дальше, она остановилась посреди площади. У нее в руках была маленькая желтая туфелька, и она медленно прижала ее к груди, к солнечному сплетению.

\- Эй… - позвал Сэм, но она не отреагировала.

Закрыв глаза, она наклонила голову вперед, вжимая ее в плечи, словно пыталась занимать как можно меньше места.

\- Не смотрите сейчас, - тихо сказала она, и последнее слово утонуло в шуме невесть откуда налетевшего ветра.

Они едва успели отвернуться. Казалось, что ветры налетели одновременно со всех сторон, сталкиваясь друг с другом в том самом месте, где стояла Маккензи. До Дина и Сэма долетали какие-то обрывки слов, но понять, что же именно она говорит, они не могли.

Ветры, казалось, подняли в воздух всю пыль и песок, потому, спустя несколько мгновений, не видно было даже очертаний ее фигуры. Площадь, церковь, деревья, дома – все исчезло в буром тумане.

Все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Ветры вдруг стихли, пыль начала оседать, и в наступившей тишине они отчетливо услышали шум приближающихся шагов.

\- Нам нужно будет немного прогуляться, - сказала Маккензи. – Но я теперь точно знаю, как его найти.

\- Твою мать, что это было? – выдохнул Дин.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулась она. – Вставайте.

\- Ты нарочно такие вещи всегда в людных местах делаешь, да? – Сэм провел пальцами по лицу, пытаясь стряхнуть пыль.

\- Никто не видел. Пошли, нам туда.

Дин оглянулся на церковь. В одном из окон мелькнуло лицо Дерека.

\- Мак?

Она проследила за его взглядом и улыбнулась.

\- Он никому не скажет, у него даже мысли не возникнет, поверь мне. Пойдем.

***

  
Она вела их достаточно долго. Они прошли весь центр городка, обогнули торговый центр, прошли несколько улиц со стандартными белыми домиками. За все это время Джейн не сказала ни слова и ни разу не повернулась. Они видели только ее спину. Дину почему-то казалось, что она идет с закрытыми глазами, ориентируясь при помощи каких-то других чувств, им не понятных.

Свернув к одному из домов, Маккензи открыла калитку и, не раздумывая, постучала в дверь. Палисадник перед домом был совсем запущенным, мусорные баки перевернутыми. Видно было, что домом никто не занимался уже достаточно давно.

После третьего стука дверь наконец-то открылась. На пороге стоял абсолютно седой мужчина лет шестидесяти на вид.

\- Да?

\- Отец Пол? – мило улыбнувшись, спросила Джейн.

\- Да, я вас слушаю.

\- Меня зовут Джейн Маккензи, а это мои помощники. Я представляю ассоциацию ветеранов Арканзаса. Вы позволите?

\- Конечно, проходите.

В самом дому дух запустения чувствовался еще сильнее, чем снаружи. Книжные полки были покрыты слоем пыли, диванные подушки валялись на полу, одна из штор висела на двух крючках.

\- Вы давно оставили приход? – спросила Джейн, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Уже месяцев шесть будет. Простите, у меня такой беспорядок… Чем я могу вам помочь?

Шаркая ногами, он подошел к дивану и опустился на него.

Маккензи широко улыбнулась.

\- Понимаете, вы кое-что забыли…

\- Что? – недоумевающе переспросил старый священник.

Она молча положила на стол туфельку.

\- Что это?

\- Вы знаете. И вы знаете, что в Арканзасе смертную казнь не отменили. Правда ведь, отец Пол? – вкрадчиво спросила Джейн.

Дин переступил с ноги на ногу. Сэм был прав – они так им не решили, как же поступить в таком случае. Раньше проблем не возникало. Но раньше с ними не было ее.

\- Джейн, слушай, а ведь…

\- Вы ничего не докажете! – перебил его священник.

\- Мне и не нужно, - тем же тоном сказала Маккензи. – Вы сами все докажете. Дайте мне вашу руку.

Он смотрел на нее во все глаза. Затем медленно, словно против своей воли, протянул ей правую руку.

\- Что вы делаете? – испуганно спросил он.

\- Будет больно, - радостно предупредила она и достала из кармана пиджака деревянную капсулу.

И Дин, и Сэм узнали ее моментально.

\- Ты что?!

\- Не надо!

Она медленно повернула голову, и в следующее мгновение они уже стояли на крыльце. Последним, что они увидели, была игла, занесенная над рукой отца Пола. Затем дверь захлопнулась у них

перед носом.

\- Хоть бы пальцами щелкнула…, - выдохнул Дин.

И тогда они услышали крик.

  


***

  
Она проспала двадцать четыре часа и проснулась только ближе к вечеру следующего дня. Дин тогда только задремал, но мгновенно проснулся, когда она перевернулась на спину. За окном уже начинало вечереть.

Джейн открыла глаза и несколько мгновений явно не могла сообразить, где она находится. Дина это очень позабавило. Что бы там ни было, кем бы она себя не считала, но в такие моменты было видно – она все еще обычная девчонка, которая любит поспать. И явно страдает анорексией.

Сэм повернулся на живот и вытянул руки под подушкой. Еще прошлым вечером они бросили матрацы на пол и перетащили еще один из ее номера. Оставлять ее одну они не решались, а спать после такого дня хотелось и им. Потому и спали на выложенных в ряд на полу матрацах, прямо под стеной, за кроватью.

Джейн потянулась, с недоумением посмотрела на спящего Сэма и выглянула из-за его плеча.

\- Что случилось? – шепотом спросила она.

Дин усмехнулся.

\- Ничего особенного. Ты отключилась. Пока мы с тобой разбирались, успели сбежались соседи, вызвали шерифа, священник бился в истерике и признавался во всем. Он прятал девочек в каком-то сарае у реки, потому так спокойно пустил нас. Потом его забрали в участок, а нас почти всю ночь мурыжил шериф, все допытывался, откуда мы узнали. Ты ведь это старому уроду не сделала настоящий талисман?

\- Нет, - Маккензи опять потянулась и поплотнее укуталась в одеяло. – Без краски и еще многих условий это не работает. Но ты же сам помнишь, как быстро все вспоминается…

\- О да, - Дин невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив, как это было. – А ты? Ты тоже это все…

Она кивнула.

\- Я же говорю – только так это работает. Хотя так было намного легче, без краски, без всего остального. Так что психопаткой я не стану, расслабься.

– Знаешь, я на секунду подумал, что ты его просто… Ну, то есть вообще голову ему оторвешь. Напомни мне, чтобы я тебя не злил.

\- На секунду я сама так подумала, - спокойно сказала она. – Но я его, считай, и так убила. Просто чужими руками. Никакие истории про демонов ему сейчас не помогут. Через полгода его осудят, через год посадят на электрический стул.

\- Ты ведь его не жалеешь, правда?

\- Конечно, нет. Просто глупо отрицать. Я хотела его убить. Очень хотела.

Дин зажмурился на мгновение.

\- Я тоже.

\- Это ведь нормально, да? – к его удивлению неуверенно спросила она. – Мы же люди… Хотя еще пару лет назад мне было бы абсолютно все равно.

\- Да, - тихо ответил Дин. – Мы люди. Все правильно.

\- Завтра мы уезжаем, - прошептала Джейн. – Прямо с утра.

\- В Новый Орлеан?

\- В Новый Орлеан.

***

  
Я сейчас вспоминаю, что когда-то часто злилась. Очень часто, очень сильно. Я помню, сколько всего я сделала просто потому, что была вне себя от злости. Сколько злых, страшных вещей.

Но не бывает абсолютного добра и абсолютного зла. Не бывает хороших и плохих поступков. В определенный момент начинаешь осознавать, что все наши поступки серые. И все вокруг серое. Добро для одного оборачивается злом для другого, улыбка – слезами, счастье – горем. Ваше счастье, что вы часто не доживаете до того момента, когда понимаешь это особенно отчетливо.


	5. Партия

Будьте вы прокляты во веки веков, глупые человеческие эмоции. Они не мои, они – его. Я ведь их даже не просила.

Но было уже поздно. Чем ближе я была к нему, к старшему балбесу, к сыну того, другого балбеса, тем более яркими они становились. В этом были и плюсы, и свои минусы. Я уже немного забыла об этом. Все-таки и впрямь память, как решето с годами становится.

Обычно все мои клиенты, после того, как получали свое, держались от меня подальше. Кроме некоторых, но там эти общие эмоции только шли на пользу. Ну, если вы меня понимаете…

Я надеялась, что они догадались – в Новый Орлеан меня пригласили не на чаепитие. Не на вечеринку, а на дуэль. На дуэль, которую я, вполне возможно, даже не хотела бы выиграть.

Новый Орлеан, один из хороших городов, одна их хороших точек… Одно из мест, где мне хотелось остаться подольше. Сложно понять, почему. До того в моей странной жизни редко бывало так много людей одновременно. И это, как ни странно, мне даже нравилось. Шум, кавардак, музыка, сигареты, танцы на улицах, беспардонные соседи – все это помогало не засохнуть, оставаться человеком. Даже без талисманов, без чужих эмоций.

Некоторые очень значимые люди тогда появлялись в моей жизни просто так, ниоткуда, просто в нужный момент свернув за угол, или купив билет на соседнее место в кино.

Он, как я вспомнила потом, один из немногих, кто просто решил познакомиться. Да еще и в баре, да еще и так, без особой причины. Просто сел рядом, положив футляр с трубой на стойку перед собой. Он был очень хорош, и на сцене, и вблизи.

\- Мисс, простите за беспокойство. Мой сын сказал, что мне очень нужно с вами поговорить. Давайте мы просто посидим немного, поговорим, я вас угощу, а то он мне потом несколько дней отчитывать.

Я оглянулась на его сына, даже в темноте безошибочно найдя его темные глаза. Ему тогда было лет шесть, но он уже был талантливее многих других.

\- Интересный он у вас парень.

\- О да, мисс! В кого только характером пошел? Не в меня, это точно. И не в мою Сесилию, упокой, Господи, ее душу.

\- Он не сказал, почему вам нужно познакомиться именно со мной? – улыбнулась я.

\- Ему ваши татуировки очень понравились, - он показал на мою спину, на мое созвездие. – Я бы сам не рассмотрел, у меня не очень хорошее зрение. Он сказал, что видел такую во сне.

За наше знакомство нам нужно было благодарить тот вечер, тот клуб, то глупое платье с открытой спиной и, конечно же, того мальчика, который был мне хорошим другом несколько лет.

Я очень надеялась, что он не потерял монетку.  
  


***

  
В последний раз Маккензи поменялась на заправке в Лафайетте. Нельзя сказать, что она изменилась сильно. Они заметили, что без особой необходимости она не меняла свою внешность кардинально.

Словно просто подправляла чуть-чуть черты, чтобы нельзя было спутать с ней прошлой.

В этот раз она достала из кармана джинсовых шорт старую мятую фотографию и разгладила ее на колене. Через несколько минут ее глаза стали чуть раскосыми, брови – более густыми, кожа – более смуглой, неуловимо изменились очертания носа, скул и подбородка, губы стали уже.

\- Я уже даже не помню, как придумала такую странную смесь генов, - улыбнулась Маккензи. – Сейчас хорошо, можно оставлять на память фотографии. Раньше сложнее было - художники немного привирали, да и портреты очень неудобно хранить. А сейчас очень просто стать собственной дочкой.

\- Слушай, а что мы вообще там будем делать? – впервые за все время спросил Дин. – И вообще – что мы будем делать?

\- Не переживай, - усмехнулась Джейн. – Как раз вам почти ничего не придется делать.

В ее спокойствии, в ее словах опять звучало то нездоровое спокойствие, которое так беспокоило их все эти дни. «Что ты задумала, конфетка?».  
  


***

  
В Батон Руж они остановились у какой-то грязной лавки. Маккензи провела внутри минут пятнадцать и вернулась в машину, обнимая достаточно большой сверток.

\- Теперь у меня есть все, что нужно, - сказала она радостно.

И, не сказав больше ни слова, вытянулась на заднем сидении и закинула ноги на дверцу. На ней были какие-то дурацкие вязаные тапочки, шорты и старая зеленая футболка Дина, которую она наотрез отказалась ему возвращать.

Дин вдруг понял, что ему становится по-настоящему страшно. Судя по глазам Сэма, тот подумал о том же, о чем и он.

Ровно через полтора часа Джейн, приподнявшись, выглянула в окно.

\- Чувствуете? – впервые за все время она показалась им по-настоящему счастливой.

\- Что?

\- Воздух, - протянула она радостно. - Уже близко…  
  


***

  
Они прошли сквозь арку во внутренний дворик и поднялись на второй этаж. Пролеты, некогда заросшие вьющимися розами, сейчас терпеливо ждали молодых побегов заново высаженных после урагана растений.

\- Так вы – дочь Джейми Ли? – спросила приветливая женщина из квартиры 2-Б так, словно не могла поверить своему счастью. – И правда, вы так на нее похожи! Просто одно лицо!

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Джейн. – Мне часто это говорят.

Она протянула ей удостоверение. Еще вчера этот чистый кусочек пластика был кредитной картой, а до того – пропуском в библиотеку. Дин опять позавидовал той легкости, с которой она добывала себе документы.

\- Я Бетси. Мы с вашей мамой так дружили! Жаль, что потом совсем потеряли контакт… Я даже не знала, что ее уже нет.

\- Мама не оставила мне никаких адресов, - Маккензи опустила взгляд. – Я не знала, кому сообщить. Она о вас много рассказывала…

Дин пихнул Сэма локтем. Он еще никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так убедительно изображал грусть по самой себе.

\- А давно…?

\- Два года, - грустно ответила Маккензи. – Она говорила, что, если я решусь переехать сюда, то всегда могу рассчитывать на эту квартиру.

\- Да, да, конечно, - засуетилась Бетси. – Как мы с ней и договорились, я ее не сдавала с тех пор, и там прибирались периодически. Она оплачена до 2030 года, я просто поверить не могла, когда она предложила. Мебель, правда, почти вся сдана на хранение, нужно будет договориться о доставке. Но кое-что осталось. Наш дом сам Господь помиловал, не иначе. Даже вода почти не зацепила. А… - она замялась, окидывая взглядом сначала Дина, затем Сэма.

\- Это мои друзья. То есть, клиенты, - объяснила Джейн. – Я училась у мамы, победила на многих конкурсах. Хочу открыть ее старую мастерскую, если она сохранилась после урагана. Большому Кайфу ведь нужно возвращать свою репутацию…

\- О! – глаза Бетси загорелись. – Ваша мама была просто мастером, мне так ее не хватало. Если я вас не сильно обременю, сможете взглянуть потом на мою шею? Одну из моих птичек нужно освежить. То есть – у меня их не так уж и много, но мне бы…

Маккензи кивнула, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Чуть позже она рассказала им, чем в молодости занималась Бетси. Если верить ее словам, изобретенная ею поза «Дом восходящего солнца» до сих пор пользовалась большой популярностью в лучших публичных домах Луизианы.  
  


***

Ее квартира состояла из двух комнат и кухни. Окна-арки с белыми рамами и балкон выходили на улицу.

\- Тишину ты явно не любила, - отметил Дин, присаживаясь на один из матрацев, лежащих у стены.

Комнаты были практическим пустыми, если не считать продавленного кресла в углу гостиной, пары пыльных подушек, стола с двумя стульями на кухне, покосившейся этажерки и грубо сколоченного сундука.

\- Если бы я хотела тишины, то не жила бы во Французском квартале, - резонно заметила Джейн, сворачиваясь клубочком в кресле.

Уже вечерело, и лучи розового заходящего солнца плавно перебирались со стен на пол.

\- Какой дальше план? – поинтересовался Сэм, тоже опускаясь на матрац. – Сидим и ждем, пока тебя опять не убьют?

\- Мне нужна какая-нибудь его вещь, - нехотя объяснила Джейн. – Мы ведь друг друга никогда не найдем, если не захотим. А для того, что мне придется сделать, нужна его вещь. И у меня ее не будет, пока он не захочет мне ее дать.

\- Что сделать? Какая вещь? – простонал Сэм. – Ты можешь хоть что-то объяснить? Почему из тебя нужно все клещами вытаскивать?

\- Потому что вам это ничем не поможет, - отмахнулась она. – Ты ведь уже наверняка пересмотрел все, что только мог в Интернете, да? И что нашел? Ничего, кроме общих фраз. Даже в той книге, которую я тебе дала, нет ничего вразумительного. Это потому, что не все битвы в этом мире ваши. И вы можете понять далеко не все.

\- И зачем ты тогда нас сюда притащила? – спросил Дин. – Если мы тебе не просто помочь не можем, но и даже понять это все. Зачем?

\- Потому что как раз помочь вы мне сможете, - Джейн встала с кресла и опустилась на колени перед сундуком. – Но мне нужна его вещь. И мне нужно, чтобы вы мне верили, а не переспрашивали после каждой просьбы.

Она открыла крышку сундука. Внутри почти ничего не было, кроме стоптанных кед, каких-то тетрадей и старого шарфа.

\- Почему я всегда такой хлам для себя откладываю? – возмутилась Маккензи. – Ну, вот зачем мне сейчас кеды?

Дин с Сэмом переглянулись.

\- Ты что, действительно все забываешь? – осторожно спросил Сэм.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю! Почему вы все переспрашиваете? Я же объяснила – да, забываю. Сам попытайся когда-нибудь запомнить хотя бы сто чьих-нибудь жизней до мелочей, тогда поговорим. Я многие свои прошлые жизни не помню. И не помню, как и кто меня убил, почти всегда.

В дверь постучали. Это была Бетси, с кувшином лимонада и сэндвичами на подносе.

\- Простите, я не запомнила, как вас зовут, - начала она.

\- Ничего страшного, - дружелюбно улыбнулась Джейн. – Меня зовут София. София Ривера. В честь бабушки…

Сочиняла она явно на ходу, но не задумывалась при этом ни на секунду. Забавно было видеть, как жизнь Софии Ривера, еще десять минут назад не существовавшей, обрастает новыми подробностями и мифами.

\- Замечательное имя! – восхитилась Бетси. – Я вспомнила, что забыла вам сказать – вы бы к Рэймонду зашли потом. Ему было бы приятно…

\- К Рэймонду, - словно эхо, повторила Джейн, - Да, мама говорила…

Казалось, что она впервые немного растерялась.

\- Да, ваша мама с ним одно время… Как сейчас говорят, встречалась. Он недалеко отсюда живет, я вам карту нарисую…

Казалось, что Маккензи уже не слушает ее. Она молча выудила из сундука одну из тетрадей, оказавшуюся фотоальбомом. В нем была только одна фотография, на первой странице. Темнокожий мужчина держит на руках мальчика лет восьми. Фотографию явно делали на балконе этой квартиры, ранним вечером – внизу уже светились вывески клубов и баров.

\- Да, это он, Рэймонд Дюпон, - кивнула Бетси. – Говорят, что он до сих пор лучший трубач Луизианы. Хоть почти и не играет сейчас. А это его сын, Рассел. Вы, когда надумаете, обращайтесь, я все расскажу.

Когда за Бетси закрылась дверь, Джейн достала из сундука оставшиеся вещи – кеды, оказавшиеся мальчишескими, тетради, исписанные нотами, и простой черный шарф.

\- Рэймонд? – ехидно спросил Дин.

\- Рэймонд, - кивнула она, не вдаваясь в объяснения.

\- Его ты тоже не помнишь?

\- Теперь помню.

***

  
Дверь им открыл высокий парень лет тридцати.

\- Рассел? – полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнесла Маккензи.

Они никак не могла приучить себя называть ее Софией, даже между собой. А своего настоящего имени она им так и не сказала.

\- Да, я вас слушаю, - он присмотрелся к ней получше и изменился в лице. – Я… Вы проходите.

Бетси не обманула – они действительно жили не так далеко, на пересечении Ройял и Конти. Квартал быстро отстраивался, и последствий стихии уже практически не осталось. Рассел провел их сквозь прохладную тень арки, по расшатанным плитам внутреннего двора, по скрипящим ступенькам внутрь, на большую захламленную кухню.

\- Прошу прощения, - сказал он, на самом деле ничуть не смущаюсь. – Я для домашних дел не гожусь, а Карин несколько дней не приходила, какие-то семейные проблемы.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с твоим отцом, - без всяких предисловий сказала Джейн.

\- Он на террасе, - тихо сказал Рассел, все еще рассматривая ее во все глаза. – И он… В общем, он сейчас почти совсем не видит.

\- Я подозревала. И что, он не верит в диабет? Все еще говорит о родовом проклятии? – усмехнулась Джейн.

\- Представь себе, именно так и говорит, - засмеялся он, немного расслабляясь. - Он, если вобьет себе в голову что-то, спорить с ним бесполезно. Для него вся эта история с трубой и проклятьем – просто любимая сказка. Ему кажется, что любой блюзмен в Луизиане проклят уже потому, что он блюзмен. Даже дотронуться мне до трубы не разрешает. Хотя я и не рвусь особо – у меня слуха с роду не было.

\- А чем ты сейчас занимаешься? – спросила она с неподдельным интересом. – Я думала, ты сейчас в Чикаго.

\- Я? - он замялся. – Да так, ничего особенного. Работу бросил после урагана, вернулся сюда. Отец тогда как раз окончательно ослеп, потому я и остался. Сейчас рисую немного, в баскетбол играю. И у меня свой книжный магазинчик рядом с «Малой Медведицей».

\- С чем? – переспросил Сэм.

Они с Дином, не сговариваясь, решили вообще не встревать в эти ее дела, но она все равно настояла на том, чтобы они пошли с ней.

\- Это тату-салон, - объяснил он, покосившись на Джейн. – Там когда-то…

\- Я там когда-то работала, - перебила она. – Расс, это мои друзья, неплохие ребята. Вы тут пока побудьте, я не надолго.

Когда она вышла из кухни, Рассел опустился на стул, все еще выглядя ошарашенным.

\- Неужели это она?

\- Скорее всего - да, - сказал Дин, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Мы, правда, не знаем, о ком ты говоришь, но с ней любая невероятная вещь имеет объяснение.

\- Последний раз я ее видел, когда мне было девять лет, - тихо сказал он. – И она совсем не изменилась. Я почти уже поверил, что все это придумал в детстве…

Сквозь полуприкрытую дверь кухни слышны были голоса, хотя разобрать слова никто из них не мог. Окна кухни были заплетены диким виноградом и вьющимися розами. Весь этот дом казался по ошибке занесенным сюда ветром, потому что во Французском квартале таких уголков уже практически не осталось.

Рассел поставил на стол чашки и принялся настраивать кофеварку.

\- Единственное, на что я гожусь на кухне – это сварить кофе или сделать чай, - сказал он, щелкая кнопкой. Потом повернулся к ним. – Она учила меня варить кофе. Отец запрещал мне даже нюхать зерна из банки, говорил, что рано. А Джейми Ли… ну, она, в общем, всегда, когда сидела со мной, где-то в полдень варила себе чашку кофе, с гвоздикой и острым перцем. Я до сих пор этот запах помню, как будто это вчера было. Она всегда выглядела как хиппи из семидесятых, носила какие-то драные джинсы и пестрые рубашки, ходила босиком и была спокойной как удав. Вытаскивала во двор шезлонг, читала, жарилась на солнце и пила кофе. А потом, когда я попросил ее, варила еще одну чашку для меня и абсолютно не переживала не переживала, узнает ли отец. Говорила, что каждый вырастает в свое время и затянуть этот процесс нельзя…

Они слушали его, не перебивая. Дин думал о том, насколько же похожими были воспоминания Рассела на его собственные. Он тогда был моложе, потому почти не помнил деталей, но основные моменты абсолютно совпадали – она любила свет, любила кофе, никогда не сюсюкала с ним и разговаривала, как с взрослым. Была очень молодой и, в то же время, очень старой.

Дверь распахнулась, и Джейн зашла на кухню, ведя за руку мужчину в темных очках. Он был просто копией Рассела, только старше лет на двадцать и немного ниже. Ее рука совсем потерялась в его огромной ладони.

\- Меня еще никогда не узнавали по одним шагам, - улыбнулась она, и им показалось, что она даже выглядела немного польщенной.

\- Пап? – нервно позвал Рассел.

Рэймонд, отпустив руку Маккензи, на ощупь обошел кухонный стол и остановился рядом с сыном.

\- Я же тебе говорил, - тихо сказал он.

\- Да, пап, говорил, - Рассел положил руку на его плечо. – А я не верил.

– У тебя шаги странные, - Рэймонд повернулся к ней. – Ты как будто одновременно пытаешься и красться на цыпочках, и топотать как можно громче. И еще шаги какие-то неодинаковые делаешь.

\- Так! – возмутилась Джейн.

\- А еще иногда… - начал Рассел.

\- Так и знала, что не нужно к вам приходить, - прикрикнула Маккензи. – Особенно, если у вас обоих теперь фирменное Дюпоновское чувство юмора.

Рэймонд и Рассел расхохотались, практически одновременно.

\- Рэй, я по делу, - сказала она, запрыгивая на кухонную стойку. – Никто ничего не приносил в последнее время?

Рэймонд задумался.

\- Что именно?

\- Пару дней назад под дверью лежала какая-то коробка. Я ее переставил ближе к почтовому ящику, думал, что почтальон перепутал, - неуверенно сказал Рассел. – Принести?

Она молча кивнула.

Дин и Сэм, не сговариваясь, пошли за Расселом. Они и так чувствовали себя в этом доме, в этой семье лишними. Последним, что увидел Сэм, выходя во двор, были пальцы Рэймонда, осторожно проводящие по лицу Джейн. Казалось, он все еще не мог поверить, что она почти не изменилась за двадцать лет.

Коробка нашлась в зарослях около почтового ящика. Даже скорее не коробка, а ящик – деревянный, заколоченный со всех сторон, со старыми черными почтовыми штампами.

Они поставили его на колченогий столик посреди заросшего дворика. Жара уже немного спадала, но воздух все еще был обжигающе-горячим. Джейн говорила им, что новый Орлеан круглый год пахнет сигаретами, цветами и плавленым асфальтом. Она была права.

Рассел отыскал в гараже ящик с инструментами и в два счета содрал несколько верхних досок.

\- Ну что там? – спросила Маккензи, спускаясь по ступенькам.

Рассел без разговоров достал из ящика мужской бледно-голубой свитер, спортивный, очень мятый. Развернув его, он показал им следы крови на боках. Казалось, что кто-то просто вытер об него руки, оставляя чужую кровь на ткани.

\- Джейми, - глухо начал он. – Что это все значит? Что…

Она взяла свитер из его рук, смяла ткань ладонями и, казалось, даже зашипела от злости.

\- Что такое? – растерянно спросил Рэй, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Ничего, - уже абсолютно спокойно сказала она, хотя все еще продолжала яростно мять свитер. – Ничего, что вам нужно знать. Нам пора.

\- Как? Уже? Ты же говорила, что надолго, - спросил Рэймонд.

\- Я постараюсь, - тихо сказала Джейн. – Я ничего не обещаю, но постараюсь.

Она на мгновение прислонилась к его груди, затем хлопнула Рассела по плечу, и, не оглядываясь, пошла к арке.

\- Через полчаса я опять буду пытаться себя убедить, что это все мне приснилось. Или наоборот, - пробормотал Рассел. – Ребят, вы смотрите. Она, конечно – это что-то из ряда вон… Но все равно, не без слабостей.

\- Конечно, - Дин хлопнул его по плечу, копирую жест Джейн. – Мы сделаем все, что от нас зависит.

\- Но ничего не обещаем, - мрачно сказал Сэм.

От ее последних слов у него опять прошел мороз по коже.

***

  
Она разложила на полу в большой комнате все три свертка – маленький, продолговатый мешочек, полученный от Миссури, большой и немного неаккуратный пакет из Спрингдейла и маленький, красиво упакованный и пахнущий травами, купленный в Батон Руж. Затем аккуратно расправила свитер, покрытый засохшей кровью.

\- Сегодня ночью мне будет нужна ваша помощь, - сказала она, заходя на кухню. – Точнее, больше твоя, Сэм…

Она уже переоделась во что-то более темное и вечернее.

\- О, ты выучила мое имя? – равнодушно удивился Сэм. – Какая помощь?

\- Всему свое время. Сначала я хочу сводить вас на ужин в мой любимый креольский ресторан. Я узнавала – он не закрылся. Там когда-то готовили потрясную джамбалайю, и все остальное тоже.

\- Ты же еду не любишь? Никакую. И у тебя совсем никаких вещей нет, кроме черных?

\- Ну, - Маккнзи прищурилась, задумавшись. – Кое-какие есть. А джамбалайю я не ела с тех пор, как отсюда уехала. Даже хочется проверить, понравится или нет.

\- Что-то ты темнишь, - сказал Дин.

Настроения веселиться совсем не было. Они оба понимали, что что-то происходит, что-то страшное и неприятное. И закончиться это все может закончиться очень нехорошо.

И самым тревожным было то, что она явно что-то задумала, явно обо всем знала, просто не хотела говорить им.

\- Ребята, - Джейн явно почувствовала их настроение. – Я все понимаю. Вы все узнаете в свое время. А сейчас давайте просто хорошо проведем вечер, поедим, погуляем, выпьем немного.

\- Мне кажется, что еще пару дней – и мы сделаем из тебя нормального человека, - немного расслабляясь, заметил Сэм. – Ты почти перестала поднимать брови и смотреть на нас, как на придурков.

\- Не хочу заработать преждевременные морщины, - она вытолкала их за дверь, даже не дав толком рассмотреть вещи, разложенные на полу. – Да, кстати – никакого покера, никакого бильярда…

\- И никаких татуировок?

\- Договорились.

***

  
Ужин действительно получился неплохим, хотя напряжение никуда не исчезло. Ресторан, видимо, был достаточно посещаемым, но им все же достался достаточно неплохой столик. Маккензи сама выбрала в меню какие-то наиболее удачные с ее точки зрения блюда, и они оказались на удивление вкусными. Даже она сама сказала, что вкус ей нравится.

\- Специи, наверное, - объяснила она. – Иногда помогает. Мне кажется, что вкусовые рецепторы просто очень устают и их нужно иногда будить.

Потом она показала им квартал и отвела маленькими улочками в какой-то джаз-клуб с внутренним двориком. Было уже около десяти, посетители начали собираться внутри в ожидании концерта, но они остались сидеть по навесом.

Она съела целый кусок пеканового пирога, ни разу не поморщившись. Сэм уныло ковырял свой кусок, явно не горя желанием его есть. Дин допивал вторую чашку кофе. Им обоим казалось, что она оттягивает неизбежное, так, словно сама не знает, как им сказать то, что ей нужно. Если бы они знали ее немного хуже, они бы могли решить, что ей так же неудобно, как и им. Казалось, что она пытается попрощаться с ними.

В конце концов, Джейн отложила вилку.

\- Ладно, я говорила, что мне нужна будет ваша помощь, - сказала она. – Я действительно не справлюсь без вас.

\- Какая? – слишком быстро спросил Сэм. Но сил терпеть эту пытку у него почти не осталось.

\- Вам это не понравится, - начала она, словно подбирая слова. – И вы будете кричать, и возмущаться, и говорить мне что-нибудь, на что я могу всерьез обидеться. Поверьте, этого нам всем не надо. Просто представьте на секунду такой поворот событий – если я ничего не сделаю, если не отвечу на его вызов, он может сделать все, что угодно. Снова убить меня. Затем вас. Затем Рэя и Рассела, Миссури, Бобби. А потом его, - она не пояснила, но они сразу же поняли, что она говорит о Змее. - По крайней мере, он точно попытается.

\- Зачем ему это нужно? – помолчав, спросил Дин.

\- Не знаю. Причины бывают разные. В общем, это не важно. Однажды я не ответила, и много людей за это заплатили. Я больше такого не хочу.

Сэм поднял на нее взгляд. Ему с самого начала казалось, что ничего хорошего этот город ему не принесет.

\- А что нужно для того, чтобы ты приняла его вызов?

Она глубоко вздохнула.

\- Вы должны меня убить.

***

  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - абсолютно искренне сказал Сэм, еще раз прикладываясь к бутылке текилы.

Текилу Маккензи достала из одной из своих сумок. Почему и когда она ее там спрятала, они даже не хотели думать.

\- Я знаю, - спокойно сказала она, ссыпая в чайник, одолженный у Бетси, какие-то травки и порошки.

Именно они и были в тех самых свертках. Кроме того, что ей отдала Миссури. В нем лежал небольшой ритуальный нож с волнистым лезвием.

\- Почему именно я?

\- Потому что у него есть мой амулет, - Маккензи показала на Дина, который сидел на полу в углу кухни, опустив голову на колени. – Он мне не может причинить вред. Ну, напрямую не может.

\- А я, значит, могу?!

Джейн села за стол рядом с ним и взяла обе его руки. В этом жесте не было ничего, кроме желания привлечь его внимание.

\- Послушай меня, - начала она тихо и твердо. – Есть вещи, которые можно изменить. Это изменить нельзя. Нужно сделать именно так и никак иначе.

\- Ты что, не понимаешь? – снова заговорил Сэм, пытаясь освободить руки. – Я не смогу. Меня не волнует, что и как нужно сделать. Я просто не могу никого убить вот так. Тем более…

\- Тем более маленькую девочку, да? – усмехнулась она. – Если тебе станет легче, могу стать взрослым здоровенным мужиком. Но тебе придется сделать это в любом случае.

\- Почему именно так? – спросил Дин, поднимая глаза на них. – Почему именно там? А не здесь, как все нормальные люди?

\- Потому что мы – не нормальные, - терпеливо объяснила она. – Здесь мы друг друга хоть до скончания веков можем убивать, и никто из нас не умрет. Тело регенерируется, сами видели. А душу, разум, как это ни называй – их можно убить только там, за гранью.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – глухо спросил Дин, окидывая голову назад и рассматривая их снизу вверх.

Она помолчала несколько секунд.

\- Мы называли его отцом, - сказала она наконец. – Потому что каждому из нас он подарил новую жизнь. Подлатал наши шкурки. И нашел наши души - именно там, за гранью, пока мы не ушли слишком далеко.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он все это делал только для того, чтобы привлечь твое внимание? Просто потому, что нормальные способы самоубийства – это не для вас, да? – Дин все же встал с пола и, подойдя к столу, положил обе руки Сэму на плечи.

Ему даже не верилось, что еще несколько дней назад они боялись друг до друга дотронуться, что он переживал из-за того, что, по сути, не имело значения. Он вдруг взглянул на все другими глазами – ведь что бы ни сделал Сэм, сегодня или в любое другое время, самого главного это не изменит. Они все равно не смогут быть порознь.

\- Ну да, - улыбнулась она, и по ее улыбке было видно, что она начинает злиться. – Еще вопросы?

Она вернулась к своей настойке – открыла крышку чайника, что-то прошептала и перелила чай в три чашки.

\- А что будет, если ты не вернешься? – спросил Сэм. – Получится, что я тебя убил, а Дин смотрел на это и ничего не сделал. И у нас на руках останется твой труп, и я уже не говорю о том, что тебя убил я…

\- Не суетись, - Маккензи протянула им по чашке. – Если я не вернусь, вам не о чем будет волноваться. Поверь мне.

\- Что это? – Дин подозрительно понюхал странный чай. Запах у него был на удивление приятный, но это еще ни о чем не говорило.

\- Это для того, чтобы все прошло хорошо.

Дин про себя отметил, что им она налила всего несколько глотков, а себе – полную чашку. Чай был довольно вкусным, пряным и даже немного успокаивающим.

\- Когда? – хрипло спросил Сэм, отставляя чашку.

\- На рассвете. Пойдем в комнату, а? Хоть полежим.

***

  
Они разложили матрацы на полу, вдоль стены. Сквозь приоткрытую балконную дверь и неплотно задернутые шторы до них доносились звуки улицы – шум машин, разговоры, музыка из соседнего бара.

\- Сколько тебе все-таки лет? – вполголоса спросил Дин.

Джейн потянулась, и набросила на голые ноги одеяло. Она лежала ближе всех к балкону, а ночью с улицы потянуло прохладой.

\- Да я, если честно, и сам не знаю. Не помню, и календарей тогда особо не было.

\- А что он у тебя забрал? – так же тихо спросил Сэм.

Почему они шептались, никто из них не знал. Так было приятнее и как-то более уютно. Так, как будто рассвет никогда не настанет.

\- Ты же видел – Полярную звезду.

\- А что это?

\- Часть очень сильного артефакта. Тот футляр… Он принадлежал ему много лет, очень много, задолго до того, как в его жизни появились мы.

\- А это что, действительно кусочки…?

Маккензи перевернулась на бок, и даже в полумраке они видели, что она улыбается.

\- Ну, ты же умный мальчик… Подумай – могут ли это быть кусочки звезд? И вообще – могут ли у звезд быть отдельные кусочки?

\- Да ну тебя! – отмахнулся Сэм. – Тебя тоже быть не может. И нас, если уж на то пошло.

\- Вот и я о том же.

\- А почему ты на самом деле не меняешься?

\- В смысле?

Судя по голосу, она нахмурилась.

\- Ну, почему не меняешь в себе ничего, кроме каких-то мелочей? Ну, только форму носа или овал лица, а все остальное так и остается. Ты ведь последних лет сорок так выглядишь – маленькая, темная, слишком молодая…

Джейн молчала несколько секунд, словно раздумывая, отвечать или нет.

\- Сложно объяснить, - все же сказала она. – Я была разной. У меня было много времени поэкспериментировать. Это сейчас наиболее удобная для меня оболочка. Молодая, не уродливая, и не красавица, не высокая и не низкая. Потому я пока побуду такой. По крайней мере, в ближайшие лет сто, до очередной сильной смены социальных стереотипов. Или до тех пор, пока не переберусь куда-нибудь в Гренландию. Или в Японию...

Они долго разговаривали, и Дин готов был поклясться, что спать ему совсем не хочется. Но Маккензи вдруг разбудила его тычком в ребра.

\- Уже время, - сказала она тихо и, поднявшись с матраца, пошла на кухню.

За окном уже начало сереть. Дин повернулся к Сэму, который спал рядом, перевернувшись на живот и сунув обе руки под подушку. Дину очень не хотелось его будить. Но Сэм и сам проснулся, почувствовав на себе его взгляд.

\- Уже?

\- Да.

Маккензи принесла им еще по чашке отвара и села рядом. На ней все еще была черный топ и джинсовая юбка со вчерашнего вечера, потому она долго не могла выбрать удобное положение.

\- Ну, мое здоровье, - она отсалютовала им кружкой и выпила содержимое своей залпом.

\- Слушай, а помнишь, что ты мне в первый раз сказала? – спросил вдруг Сэм.

\- Что именно?

\- Что ты – стрекоза. И если я захочу, то ты можешь сделать мне в пару к дракону Дина муху, и у нас на двоих будет стрекоза. Помнишь? Что значит – ты стрекоза?

Маккензи молча повернулась у ним спиной и подняла волосы. У нее на затылке, на том месте, которое раньше постоянно было закрыто то волосами, то воротником куртки, даже в предрассветной мгле была видна еще одна татуировка. Маленькая черная стрекоза.

\- Это было мое первое новое имя, - объяснила Джейн. – Он говорил, что у стрекоз есть три пары ног, но ходить они все равно не умеют. Только летать, - она посмотрела в окно и нахмурилась. – Допивайте, пора.

Она повела их в пустую спальню. На полу, поверх старого пледа, она расстелила тот самый свитер.

\- Вам нужно будет обязательно положить именно на него, - сказала Джейн. – Иначе ничего не получится.

Потом она смочила салфетку в остатках чая, протерла острие кинжала и вручила его Сэму.

Его руки чуть заметно дрожали, когда он принимал его.

\- Смотри, нужно точно сюда, понимаешь? – она быстро подняла майку и снова показала ему тот самый шрам. – Вот, сюда, точно по линии.

\- Хорошо, - глухо ответил Сэм.

\- А ты…, - Джейн повернулась к Дину. – А тебе нужно будет меня держать.

\- Что?!

\- Держать меня. Вот так, сзади…, - она сжала руки в кулаки, словно собираясь с силами. – Для меня это тоже не прогулка в парке, как вы понимаете.

Сэм закрыл лицо руками. Дин просто выругался сквозь зубы.

\- То есть, - тихо и зло сказал он. – Мы тебя должны убить. Вот так. Еще и держать при этом, чтобы ты не передумала, да?

Джейн молча кивнула.

\- Я не могу, - проговорил Сэм. – Правда, не могу.

\- Можешь, - прикрикнула она. – Все, хватит волынку тянуть. Солнце всходит.

Дин, поколебавшись мгновение, шагнул к ней. Он обхватил ее руками, прижимая покрепче к себе. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы это не выглядело настолько ужасно, как он только что описал. Но выбора у них, судя по всему, не было.

Сэм все еще стоял у противоположной стены, отвернувшись от них.

\- Сэм, - тихо сказала Джейн. – Сэм, пожалуйста…

Сэм медленно и неуверенно подошел к ним. Казалось, что каждый шаг доставляет ему почти физическую боль.

\- Я тебя очень прошу, - едва слышно сказал он, поднимая на нее взгляд. – Не делай меня убийцей. Вернись, хорошо?

\- Я постараюсь, - еще тише ответила Джейн.

Дин почувствовал, как напряглись ее мышцы, когда Сэм приставил острие кинжала точно к ее солнечному сплетению.

\- Давай, - тихо выдохнула она и уткнулась лицом в руку Дина.

***

Когда все закончилось, Дин очень бережно уложил ее тело на плед, поверх свитера. Кровь была везде – на его джинсах, на полу, на руках Сэма…

Тот сидел на корточках перед ней, не двигаясь и не дыша.

\- Сэм, - обеспокоено позвал Дин.

Сэм провел руками по лицу, словно пытаясь проснуться, стряхнуть с себя это оцепенение. Кровь размазалась по щекам, и Дину на мгновение показалось, что Сэма сейчас стошнит.

\- Что она сказала? – глухо спросил он.

\- Что?

\- Что она сказала? Так тихо, я не услышал.

\- Она сказала – не суетись, - нехотя ответил Дин.

Он протянул ему руку. Сэм позволил поднять себя, довести до двери…

\- Мы ее убили, - неестественно спокойно сказал он.

\- Сэм…

Повернувшись к брату, он заметил, что кровавые дорожки на его щеках исчезли. Крови больше не было - ни на полу, ни на острие валявшегося на паркете кинжала. Рана на ее груди перестала кровоточить.

Дин, вспомнив ее указания, плотно закрыл дверь. Им нельзя было появляться там, пока она сама не выйдет. Или пока…

\- Что это было? Ты видел? – спросил он.

\- Да, - кивнул Сэм, хоть лицо его все еще оставалось таким же неподвижным. – Она говорила – все восстанавливается…

\- То есть это значит, что она вернется?

\- Это ничего не значит… Просто следов не останется.

Дин усадил его на матрац и вытащил из кармана флягу. От первого же глотка Сэм закашлялся, явно не ожидая ничего настолько крепкого. Но Дин заставил его выпить еще, сделать несколько достаточно больших глотков. И отпустил его только тогда, когда взгляд Сэма не стал более осмысленным.

\- Дин, - он уткнулся лицом в сложенные на коленях руки. – А ты когда-то убивал кого-то… Не демона, а…

\- А человека? – перебил его Дин.

Перед его глазами вдруг всплыл тот вечер, когда они точно так же спали на полу. «Это ведь нормально, да? Мы же люди…»

\- Да, - кивнул он, хоть Сэм этого и не увидел. – Я когда-то… Простых людей. Но это было не так, совсем…

\- Я тоже, - к его удивлению сказал Сэм. – И да, совсем не так.

Они никогда не говорили об этом раньше, и Дин счел, что это был не лучший момент начинать такие разговоры.

Сэм сидел рядом, все так же опустив голову на колени. Дин очень хорошо видел полоску кожи между линией его волос и мятым воротником рубашки. Сделав глоток из фляжки, он положил ладонь на затылок Сэма, легонько поглаживая кожу.

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал он, искренне пытаясь в это поверить. – Все будет хорошо, она вернется, отвезем этот булыжник Бобби…

Сэм судорожно выдохнул, крепче сжимая кулаки. Дин знал, что он сейчас чувствует, знал, что все сейчас кажется кошмарным сном, от которого хочется проснуться. Или наоборот, опять уснуть.

Сделав еще глоток, он прижался губами к его затылку. Несколько раз поцеловал кожу за ухом и, подняв его голову, лизнул в губы. Сэм на вкус был смесью крепкого алкоголя, травяного чая и мятной жвачки.

\- Дин, - пробормотал он, немного отодвигаясь. – Ты…

Дин снова приложил к его губам фляжку. И не убирал до тех пор, пока Сэм не допил остатки. Затем мягко толкнул на матрац, ложась рядом. Они целовались долго и мягко, обмениваясь не возбуждением, а просто теплом. И Дин, прижав губы к уху Сэма, впервые за год, впервые за сорок лет повторил ему то, что сказал однажды в пустыне Нью-Мексико, на маленькой кухне. То, что было его тайной столько лет.

А Сэм, сжав его руку, ответил так же, как и тогда.

***

  
Во второй, в третий, в четвертый раз все почему-то кажется еще страшнее и нелепее. Видеть свою собственную смерть – со стороны, сверху, снизу… Снова отпускать свое тело, оставлять его валяться на пыльном полу. Снова растворяться…

Все смерти, которые были между той и этими, обычные временные смерти, запомнились мне, как сон. Мою оболочку убивают – я засыпаю. Раны заживают – я просыпаюсь. Все просто.

А вот умирать по-настоящему – это и страшно, и классно одновременно. Сколько же в этом ощущений, недоступных живым…

Он ждал меня на том же месте, куда нас приводил Отец. У того же камня, с которого начиналась наша дорога ко второй жизни.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросила я.

Я уже и забыла, насколько мы здесь все отличаемся от себя других, телесных.

\- Хочу сыграть с тобой, - ответил он. – Я давно хочу сыграть с тобой. С тех пор, как мы все стояли под водопадом, и дышали под водой, и радовались, как дети. С тех пор, как он начал нас собирать.

Почему ты не хотела сыграть со мной просто так?

\- Сыграть во что?

Он, казалось, даже удивился.

\- Как – во что? В шахматы. Самая честная игра в мире – король или выигрывает, или умирает. Знаешь, сколько шахматам лет? И все равно – меньше, чем тебе. Как это – быть старше самой старой игры в мире?

\- Охренительно.

Он медленно расставил фигуры на доске.

\- Выбирай. Какими играешь?

\- Черными, - ответила я, не задумываясь.

Он долго смотрел на меня, словно пытался что-то вспомнить.

\- Ты хочешь выиграть?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответила я, передвигая пешку.

Это была не первая партия для каждого из нас. И для кого-то точно была не последней.

Король или выигрывает, или умирает. Правда или последствия.


	6. Эпилог

Дин проснулся оттого, что кто-то тянул его за пятку. Затем прохладная ладонь провела по его лицу, осторожно провела по щеке… И влепила ему звонкую пощечину.

Сэм, спящий рядом, тоже дернулся во сне, медленно приходя в себя.

Джейн сидела перед ними на корточках, кутаясь в махровый халат. Влажные волосы рассыпались по ее плечам.

\- Ну, вы и дрыхнете, - сказала она. – Я уже полчаса брожу по квартире и хоть бы кто-то…

Сэм, не дав Джейн договорить, сгреб ее в охапку.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - абсолютно счастливо заорал он. – Ненавижу. Не-на-ви-жу!

\- Я тебя тоже, - сдержанно ответила она. – И возненавижу еще сильнее, если ты не прекратишь меня постоянно тискать, как плюшевого медведя. Ты никогда не слышал о личном пространстве?

\- Ты как? – осторожно спросил Дин.

\- Ну, я здесь, потому, наверное, неплохо, - пожала плечами Джейн.

\- А что вы…?

Она улыбнулась.

\- В шахматы играли. Белый король проиграл...

Сэм внимательно всмотрелся в ее лицо.

\- А ты рада, что твой король выиграл? – спросил он.

\- Ну, я же здесь, - повторила она. – Потому, наверное, рада. Кстати, смотрите.

На ее ладони лежал прозрачный кристалл, похожий на горный хрусталь. В полуденном свете он переливался всеми цветами радуги.

\- Вот она, наша Полярная звездочка, Полярис, - тихо сказала Маккензи. – Красивая, как всегда. Жаль, что прошли времена, когда тебе молились путешественники… Ты ведь тоже была богом.

Она поднялась на ноги и нетерпеливо тряхнула головой.

\- Ладно, хватит спать. Мне нужна еда, - удрученно сказала она. – Много, много еды.  
  


***

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь остаться здесь? – в сотый раз спросил Сэм, закрывая багажник. – Мы тебя можем куда-нибудь подбросить...

\- Не-а, - протянула Джейн, болтая ногами в воздухе. Она сидела на парапете, прислонившись спиной к горячим от солнца прутьям ограды.

\- Это из-за них? – Дин кивнул в сторону дома на углу Ройял и Конти. – Или просто стареешь, ностальгия просыпается?

\- Всего понемножку, - неохотно ответила она.- Нужно будет Расселом заняться, такие способности даром пропадают. Рэй, конечно, будет против, но меня, да и Рассела, это мало волнует.

\- Какие способности? – удивился Сэм.

\- Ну, - протянула она. – Можете передать Миссури, что с моей помощью он ее через год за пояс заткнет. Не забудьте.

Соскочив на землю, она протянул Дину кристалл.

\- Бобби знает, что с ним делать. Но я на всякий случай скоро с ним поговорю. Когда буду забирать кое-что из Нью-Мексико.

\- Кое-что? – прищурился Дин. – Или кое-кого?

\- Не твоего ума дело.

\- Слушай, - уже садясь в машину, спросил Сэм. – А к тебе ведь когда-нибудь кто-то так же опять придет, да?

\- Конечно, - спокойно ответила она. – Обязательно придет. И не один, и не два. И всем будет нужно то же самое…

\- А он?

\- А что он? – она горько усмехнулась. – Он дал нам жизнь. Смерть он нам дать не может.

***

  
Когда их машина скрылась за поворотом, она еще долго стояла на дороге. Потом медленно пошла к своему дому. Нужно было купить в магазине на углу кофейных зерен и пакет сливок. Затем разобраться с мебелью. Пообщаться с Бетси и остальными соседями. Открыть «Медведицу». Постараться не умереть со скуки…

 **Конец**

  
  


 **Примечания:**

 **(1)** Трус-ор-Консекуэнсес (англ. Truth or Consequences) — город на юго-западе США, административный центр округа Сьерра штата Нью-Мексико. Население 7289 человек (перепись 2000). Известный климатический и водный курорт. Оригинальное название – Хот Спрингз. Город изменил свое название на название радиопередачи Трус-ор-Консекуэнсес (Правда или последствия) в 1951 году. Ведущий передачи, Ральф Эванс объявил в эфире, что проведет прямой эфир из города, который первым сменит свое название на название программы.

  
**(2)** Памела Сьюзан Карсон (Курсон, Корзон; 22 декабря 1946, Уид, Калифорния — 25 апреля 1974, Лос-Анджелес) — партнер и муза Джима Моррисона, лидера группы The Doors.


End file.
